The Weekend
by Blaney
Summary: Natasha and Peter have been waiting, but both are ready to climb the walls... without their powers. Natasha is done waiting, she is taking him away for the weekend. Three days alone with the woman he loves. Peter has no idea what Natasha has in store for him... but he's going to enjoy every second of it.
1. Friday

Author's Notes

This starts out a strong M but will move into E territory later on.

If you are just here for the pleasure and have not read the other stories.

Quick recap, Natasha and Peter are in love. She has Spider Powers due to the Black Spider, another Romanoff via the Spider-verse.

That should cover what might confuse you.

* * *

About a week before Peter's 18th birthday. Natasha started to look for places they could get away. She wants at least a weekend with him all to herself.

FRIDAY seeing what she's looking for brings up an address. "What is this?"

"It is Ms. Potts summer home. She purchased it not long after she and boss moved to New York, for when she needs to get away from what she calls 'his craziness.' She has not used it in a while. Would you like me to ask if she would let you use it?"

"Sure can you tell me more about it?"

As FRIDAY asked Pepper about Natasha using the house, she also told Natasha some of the features. Small private beach. The house as large and spacious most of the residence only spend part of the year there.

"Ms. Potts has requested to know why you want to use it."

"Is she busy?"

"No, in fact she is on her way to you."

As if by magic, Pepper stepped into the door frame.

Natasha left her office door open.

"So, romantic weekend getaway?"

"Yes."

"I figured as much. I think it would be a great place. In fact most of the neighbors are not there right now. The privacy was the biggest reason I got the place."

"How much access does FRIDAY have?"

"She monitors the exterior but I wanted to be away, so there is a intercom system that you have to press to talk to her. She doesn't monitor beyond that." Pepper figured that Natasha wanted privacy with Peter without the all seeing eyes of the AIs. "When do you want to use it?"

"Next weekend."

"So after the party?"

"Yes, he and I can ride down on Saturday and come back Monday or Tuesday. Barring any world ending problems."

"I can have the usual company come in and air it out and stock the fridge if you would like."

"I assume you trust them?"

"Tony went over the crew with a fine tooth comb. It's all done anonymously so they don't know who owns it and who will be staying there."

"Then yes please, how much do I owe you for it."

"It'll be a present for Peter... and you."

"Thank you."

"You make him happy, and he makes you happy. That's all I want for you both."

"Well, that takes care of that. Maybe I should get some lingerie."

"You could, but something tells me he won't notice what you're wearing. Save it for another time."

"Spoken like someone who knows."

"I do." Pepper didn't need to elaborate further.

"We still have a cruising bike downstairs?"

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, it needs a tune up, but it runs. Also I have contacted the company to go do the cleanup and restocking. They have informed me it will be done by Friday."

"Thank you... Oh FRIDAY, please ask Bucky if he will take the cruiser to the shop for the tuneup this week." Pepper said.

"Of course, I will make an appointment with them, when I find out the best time for sergeant Barnes."

* * *

That evening Peter stayed in her room with her and they held each other.

It's getting hard for them to keep their hands to each other, each morning they wake up with his hands and her hands in a very intimate places.

They have gone as far as some very heavy petting. She has found he's very into her breasts.

He likes to tease her about having a thing for his ass.

But it leaves them both aching and wanting more. Thank god there is only a couple of days left.

She's not sure why she is making them wait. There is no legal reason, but it just feels better for him to be 18.

When they are in bed, she is once again facing him they have spent several minutes making out. "Peter, we are going away this next weekend. Pepper has a place down in Delaware next to the ocean, that she said we can use."

She loves how his eyes dilate even farther. She can feel in other ways just how excited he is about. "Down boy, we still have few days."

"Natasha, you are killing me, I have never ached this bad." Peter said smiling, to let her know he's teasing her, but she knows it's true.

"I know, I'm aching to, but just think a few more days. Please hold out that long for me."

"As you wish, my queen." he playfully pouts.

She smiles tomorrow Bucky takes the bike to get the tuneup.

And she is going to surprise Peter Thursday night she's not waiting until Saturday. She is aching as much as he is.

They fell asleep quickly, they have been working out hard each day, just so they are worn out enough to sleep.

* * *

Thursday morning comes around and Natasha is about ready to climb the walls, without using her abilities.

He once again has his hand on her breast and is kneading it in his sleep. She also had her hand on his ass gripping it.

Now he doesn't get all flustered and try to bury his head in her shoulder, but he does stop which makes her have to stifle a whine.

* * *

She tried to leave her hand on his ass once just to see what he would do, he opened his eyes and smirked at her.

Then he put his hand back on her breast and started to knead it, he leaned over to kiss her and her jaw and nuzzled her neck.

She felt him silently chuckle and start to nibble on her neck. Getting progressively more, it took her a few minutes to realize he was going to give her a hickey.

She pulled back and pulled him in to kiss, when he looked sad then she pulled away. "No, hickeys."

With a smirk he said "yet."

* * *

This morning they get up and each took a cold shower in their own bedrooms. Then they go workout, after they go to his lab, he's finishing up a second revision of her web shooters. He also put the finishing touches on his back up suit.

She pulled him up for lunch, and he went to work with Tony in his lab and she went to help out Pepper. At dinner they all ate together. She can't believe how excited she is. She's not told anyone her plan for tonight.

To burn of some energy they go out and patrol for a couple of hours. She elects not to go to a separate area, she sticks close to him. He isn't complaining, but he is looking at her strange.

As it gets closer to midnight, she turns to him and says "Take your queen home." He smiles and wraps an arm around her and leaps towards the tower.

She loves when she's in his arms, even though they are both about the same strength level, he can lift a little more than her, but not much. She gets turned on by the power of his long lean muscles, she can feel in his body.

They get back to the tower Peter goes to his room to clean up, and she tells him they are sleeping in her room tonight.

She listens for him to turn on his shower. "FRIDAY, when Peter comes in, wait 5 minutes then start to softly play the playlist you and I put together. When midnight hits, please engage privacy mode, and let anyone that might think of disturbing us, before we come out of the room in the morning, that I will murder them in their sleep."

With an amused tone. "Understood agent Romanoff. I will make sure you both are not disturbed."

She quickly jumps into her shower and takes a little extra time to clean up.

She hears him come into her room as she finishes she puts on the same type of shirt and shorts she normally wears but forgoes the panties.

She doesn't wear her bra in bed, when he's there anymore.

She takes a deep breath and steps out, good he's already shut and locked her door.

She has to keep her mouth from watering when she sees he isn't wearing a shirt. He sometimes wears one but more often he doesn't, knowing she loves to run her hand down his abs.

She loves to watch him shiver when she does it.

A quick glance at the time shows they have time to dance to a couple of songs. She pulls him up, "dance with me."

He smiles, they hold each other tightly swaying as FRIDAY starts the first song on the list. They are kissing before the first chorus is finished playing.

"__Natasha__" he whispers her name so reverently that it goes straight to her core.

A few more songs, than as the forth song finishes FRIDAY quietly says. "It is now after midnight, privacy mode is engaged. Good night, and happy birthday Peter."

They dance to one more song then Natasha pulls out of his arms. "Peter baby, happy birthday, come unwrap your gift."

"What, you mean, we can, are you sure?" Peter is completely caught off guard he figured she might wait until tonight after the party.

"Peter, we both have been aching... but if you don't want..." She is cut off by Peter stepping up and kissing her hard.

He moves his mouth back slightly whispering "Don't you dare finish that statement... I love you so much."

He just gently grabs her shirt and lifts it over her head, she can feel the way his hands shakes.

This is the first time he's seen her topless, he wraps one arm around her as he leans over to start to nibble and gently bit one of her nipples which are rock hard, while his hand kneads her other breast.

He then gets down on one knee and kisses his way down her abdomen when he gets to her shorts he gently pulls them down.

His breath catches as he sees her sex. As he pulls her shorts down he leans over and kisses there, than he reaches his tongue out to taste her, it sends a shiver up her spine.

"__Fuck,__ you are so beautiful." He whispers looking up at her his pupils are almost completely dilated.

"Come here, show me just how beautiful I am."

He stands she can see his leg shake, and feel his hands shake when he helps her onto her bed.

"I wanna __taste__ you."

He then climbs on to the bed as well and crawls on his hands and knees to kiss her and then works his way down to her jaw and neck.

Gently biting and nibbling the sensitive spot on her neck that he has discovered in the last couple of weeks.

He moves down to kiss her collarbone. Taking one of his hands and kneading her breast while he starts to lavish attention on her other breast with his mouth and tongue.

She feels him use his abilities to stimulate the nerves in her breast and nipple she grabs his head with both of her hands and arches her back while pulling him down on her. "Fuck, baby I didn't know you could do that."

"That isn't all I can do." Peter whispers cryptically as he moves down to kiss her abdomen she also has noticed he loves hers as much as she loves his.

She can feel herself growing wetter as he gets closer.

"__God__, your scent drives me crazy." as he gets closer.

He gets between her legs and the thought of teasing her crosses his mind, but he can't, he wants to taste her so badly.

He knows it will drive him mad, more than her scent.

He has been dreaming of her scent, since that night on the boardwalk, he always wakes up hard and aching when she's not with him.

The thought of what she tastes like, has been on his mind for the last couple of weeks.

He takes few minutes to kiss her inner thighs then he lays his tongue flat on her folds and slowly licks up. Making sure his tongue brushes her clit the whole way.

"__Fuck__, Peter oh baby, oh god." Natasha cums right then, she has been so close to the edge since he whispered that he wanted to taste her.

His every move showed just how deeply he loves her.

She grabbed his head again and pulled him deeper into her. She can feel her ab muscles quiver.

As she starts to come down she can feel him still lapping her pussy, trying to get more of her juices.

She immediately feels herself start to crest again. "Fuck, Peter, don't stop please baby don't stop." her breath catches as she feels him put one finger, then a second finger as he moves to start gently nibbling on her clit.

She looks down to see him watching her as he continues to nibble then she feels him stimulate her G-spot and she feels her body seize up as she ride her next orgasm her body starts to quiver as he continues his assault on her pussy.

She looks down and can see he's smiling proud of what he did to her. "Stop, baby, stop, to much... come here. Fuck Peter" she is still feeling the aftershocks of the three orgasms he just gave her in less than five minutes.

He's proud he's made her speechless. He loves her taste. He slowly works his way back up to her, kissing and nibbling his way lavishing more attention on her beautiful breasts.

When he gets back up to her, he kisses her neck again nibbling on her sensitive spot and whispers "I love how you taste, as much as I love you." then he kisses her jaw.

He nuzzles her neck then whispers "I wanna be in you." she grabs his head and pulls him to her to kiss him. Their tongues dueling as she reaches down pull off his shorts.

He helps her, get his shorts down, then he kicks them off.

Her hand wraps around his dick.

He smiles when she moans at his size.

They break the kiss as she looks down, she had an idea of his size just on the number of times he's been hard, pressed against her. But it doesn't do it justice.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't call you __little__ spider any more." She smirks at his inability to speak she has him in her hand. As she gently strokes him.

His head drops on her shoulder. "Natasha, __please...__ I __need..__."

She can tell by his panting he's so very close. "Okay baby, let's get you taken care of." She is so damn close too, that they might just cum together.

She shudders with him when she rubs his head on her folds.

She looks up and whispers "Welcome home Peter baby." as she lines him up with her pussy, he takes deep breath and slowly pushes into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" He chants she can feel his whole body start to seize up. As he bottoms out in her.

His hands balling up the sheets. His arms are shaking like he is lifting that building off of him again.

Peter has never felt anything like being in Natasha, he has to concentrate to not cum right way.

He is so close.

Every nerve in the head of his dick is alight, she's sucking him in as he pushed into her.

"Peter, baby, you can move now." He can hear how tight her voice is, she is as close as he is.

He pulls out slowly until only the tip is in, then he pushes a little faster.

A few more strokes before he hears Natasha whisper his name he looks in her eyes and seeing the love she has for him, he falls over the edge.

Her name spills from his mouth as his seed shoot deep inside of her.

He feels her clamp down on him and his name spills from her lips.

They both fell together.

His head gently drops on her shoulder as he shudders the aftershocks of his orgasm. She can hear him whispering repeatedly "I love you... I love you."

"I love you to." Natasha whispers back she kisses him as he lifts his head.

She gasps as he starts to move in her again, he is still hard. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in.

He is panting again, he starts to kiss her jaw and goes for her neck, he moves to the other side of her face. He moved down to her shoulder just above her collarbone next to her neck. He starts to nibble and bite, then suck.

She knows that he's giving her a hickey but this time she doesn't care. She does moan when after, he lifts his head and looks at her and almost growls "mine" the possessive way he said it, shot straight to her sex.

She does moan when she feels something new, when he pulls out and pushes in she can feel him use his ability to stimulate her nerves around where her G-spot is. "Oh fuck, how are you doing that?"

Peter has his eyes closed he's concentrating on his ability, and to keep from cumming to soon, he wants to make her feel as good as she makes him feel.

He's never felt anything like this.

This is better than web slinging.

Very soon his thrusts start to get shorter and faster, he's almost there.

"Peter baby, look at me, let's fall together, I'm so close to." She can tell by his short thrusts and his breathing that he's almost there.

So is she.

He whispers her name as he explodes into her again, making her climax again. His name on her lips as well.

They both shudder as he pulls out of her. He then drops next to her. They hand entwine as she kisses the sweat on his brow.

He has one more surprise, when he looks at her with naked love whispering "моя любимая __Natalia__" (My Beloved Natalia)

She softly gasps, as she feels tears spring to her eyes, the way he says it. The __reverence__ as he whispers her real name.

Peter takes his free hand and wipes the tears from her cheeks "I wanted you to feel what I feel every time I'm with you."

"Oh Peter, __nobody__ has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. I never stood a chance, just when I think you can't surprise me, you do something that makes me love you even more." She leans over to him and kisses him softly. Trying to convey her feelings for him.

"I have to make sure you always know where home is." He takes her hand and places it against his heart.

"I know, trust me, I know." She leans over him as he lays on his back, he's still catching his breath.

"What do you want to do next?" Natasha asks curious as to what he has in mind.

"I want to watch you ride me. I want my queen, to do what she wants, to me."

"As you wish, мой любимый" (my beloved)

She strokes his member a few times getting it back to full hardness.

She softly giggles when she hears him say "Thank you spidery stamina."

Smiling she gets up and feels the pleasant ache from everything he did to her.

"Slide over a little, baby." she tells him, so she has room.

He complies and gasps as she gently grabs him and lines his sex up, with her entrance.

She slowly slides down his length. She loves the way he fills her.

She smiles as he balls his hands in her sheets and arches his back chanting "fuck, fuck, fuck"

It's her turn to show him just how good he made her feel.

She waits with him fully in her, just watching as he feels everything. She clamps around him, and smirks when he gasps and arches his back again.

His hands come up to her hips he grips them, and she smirks as she clamps around him again feeling the pleasant pain when he grabs her hard enough to leave hand prints. He takes his right hand and goes for her clit.

"No no, it's my turn." She grabs his hands and entwines them both with hers, she then starts to softly rock her hips back and forth.

She leans down and starts to nibble and bite than suck to give him a hickey on the other side, but same spot he did to her.

After she's done that, she looks him in the eyes and calls his name to make him look at her. With the same almost growl she says "mine" as well.

He just smiles and whispers "Always and forever."

Damn him for surprising her again.

She slowly rocks her hips, sometimes lifting up most the way then slowly sliding back down. His hands tighten in hers, she can tell he's close. She stops and just holds him in her.

"Your queen isn't done yet." She whispers into his ear when she leans over him.

"Yes, my queen." He says taking a breath to calm down.

She leans over to let him play with her breasts. She loves it as much as he does. His mouth and tongue attacks her breast as soon as they are close, putting all the passion of his for her in lavishing attention on them.

She slowly starts to move on him, back and forth and up and down. She waits until he starts to pant on her breasts then she stops.

She almost feels bad when he whines. She calls his name and when looks at her she leans down to kiss him, slowly moving again she swallows his moan.

She still has his hands in hers as she lays down on him moving their arms above his head he moans when she rests her breast on his chest.

They kiss as she slowly slides him in and out of her, careful to make sure he doesn't pop out.

She starts and stops a few more times. Each time she comes as close as he does.

Finally he can't take it anymore. "__Please__, my queen... I need..."

She can see he is so close, it won't take long, no matter what she does. "What baby what do you need?"

"You, __Natalia...__ I __need__ you, please."

"Of course, baby." She can't tease him any more. She wanted to extend the pleasure for them both. Now they are more than ready.

She lets go of his hands and fast as lightning he has his right hand on her clit and his left goes to her breast kneading.

His eyes are half lidded as he mouth goes back to her other breast, trying to touch as much of her as he can, trying to drive her pleasure.

She starts to move up and down faster, rotating her hips as she comes down on him.

It only takes a few thrusts when she feels him tighten up in and around her, as he releases into her, with a strained "__Natalia__."

She is falling just as hard, all that teasing she did to him, made it so much hotter for her she gasped out "__Peter__."

They both ride out the aftershocks, for several minutes as he feverishly kisses every place on her he can reach. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against him.

He lays back down pulling her down with him. He shows no sign of letting her go. He has stopped feverishly kissing her. They come down slowly kissing basking in the afterglow.

Until he flexes his hips and feels another aftershock as he's still in her. He slowly pulls out, they are so sensitive they both gasp.

She gently drops her head on to his shoulders. "That was the absolute best sex I've ever had."

Peter looks at her, a slight frown and a hint of hurt in his eyes "That's because it was making love."

Natasha looks surprised, then smiles "Yes you're right, that __was__ making love."

She can see he's slightly hurt. "Peter baby, I've never made love, I didn't think of it that way. However you are right that was making love. Thank you for showing me just how much better it is." She caresses his cheek and kisses his gently and deeply. Smiles as his hurt looks disappears. "I love you, Peter."

That made him happy. He knows it's silly, even stupid, it's just words.

But to him it has a much deeper meaning.

Sex is just something you do with anyone you choose, but making love is something you do with the one you love.

"I love you too моя любимая Natalia."

Both of them are too sensitive right now to go more. "Peter let's go take a shower."

They get up, and pull off the sheets. Nobody would want to sleep on any kind of wet spots.

They step into the show Peter asks "May I wash your hair?"

Natasha just nods, given his fascination of her hair she's not surprised.

He takes her shampoo and starts to rub it into her hair, he's so gentle and loving she sighs happily, something about having someone take care of her feels good.

The fact that is someone she loves and that loves her back, makes it that much deeper.

Peter takes his time, making sure to show his love with every motion of his hands. After he rinse it out he brushes her hair to the side, and kisses her shoulder and neck. Wrapping his arms around her from behind as the water cascades over them, the steam making the room almost as hot as they feel.

She turns so they are face to face, then she kisses him. She smiles when she feels his erection she gently wraps her hand around to stroke it.

He dropped his head on her shoulder shuddering. She starts to stroke him faster and his legs almost gave out on him.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Natasha whispers in his ear. He gave her several every powerful orgasm she wants to return the favor.

He shudders as she feels his dick twitch and cum spurts out to cover her waist.

They gently kiss some more as he comes down. She then takes some shampoo and washes his hair. She feels more then hears his purring since he's holding her against him. She turns him so she can rinse his hair out.

After he starts to kiss her and kneading her breasts. He doesn't stop there, he turns her to have her back to the water and lifts one of her legs to put on the ledge.

Knowing what he's going to do, she feels herself grew wet.

He has more than proven how good he is at bringing her pleasure.

He works his way down and starts to suck on her clit as he puts two fingers in her. Slowly sliding in and out.

She has to reach up to grab the bar to keep from falling. She is already almost there, he takes his mouth off of her clit long enough to say "Cum for me my queen." then as he goes back to using his tongue and teeth to gently scrape her clit he suddenly puts in a third finger.

That pushes her over the edge, he holds her up with one hand as her legs collapse and her hand goes to his head pulling farther into her. He still moves his fingers as he laps up her juices trying to make her orgasm again.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god baby." He kisses and caresses his way back up to her.

With a smirk he says "You can call me __your favorite subject__, or Peter if you want."

She laughs, "smart ass." seeing he's about to speak she kisses him then moved her mouth back "Yes, you're __my__ smart ass."

"You know me so well." he was about to say that. Knowing that he's ready he asks "Are you ready for another round?"

She can feel him in between her legs thick and ready. "I am, if you are."

He puts her arms around him and easily lifts her up she wraps her legs around his waist. He spread his legs apart to give a little more stability.

She leans back slightly to reach in between them, she lines him up with her sex. They both shudder as she sinks down on him once again.

He has one arm wrapped around her and the other is on the wall. She lifts and sinks on him moaning at how much he fills her.

He lavishing attention on her nipples with his mouth and tongue. One then the other. She pulls his head down, she starts to move faster her moaning and panting getting faster as well as his, he starts to rotate his hips as she sinks down on him.

They move faster as she grabs his head and kisses him hard as they cum together.

Their moans swallowed by the other. He's orgasm hit him hard he leans heavily on the wall. His legs shaking. Natasha isn't much better her core muscles are quivering.

As she slides up off of him they both shudder she stands.

Peter just holds her as his legs continue to shake. "Oh god."

Natasha smirking kisses him and say cheekily "No, I'm your queen."

Smiling at her teasing him. "Yes, my queen goddess."

"Hmm, queen goddess, I like that."

He takes the body wash and washes her taking time to caress every part of her.

She has never had her body, __worshiped__, it's the only way she can describe it. He touches and caresses every part of her.

Once he's done she rinses off and she returns the favor. She touches and caresses his body as well.

He rinses off and after the most erotic and enjoyable shower they've ever had. They step out and dry off.

"My queen goddess my I offer my humble bed for sleep?"

"I accept." they put on the same clothes they wore before. And walk to his room.

Once the door is closed she looks up "FRIDAY the same instruction applies here to."

"I understand. I will make sure anyone attempting to disturb you before you're ready will know your plan to end them in their sleep. Engaging privacy mode, good night again you two." FRIDAY said her amused tone plainly evident.

They both get into the bed and each very worn out, yet very satisfied fall asleep holding each other.

The next morning she wakes up with Peter spooning her, his hand under her shirt not playing with her breasts like she would expect him to.

His hand on her waist softly stroking her skin, with his thumb. He's kissing the back of her shoulder and neck.

She can feel his hardness pressed against her ass. She can't help the moan that comes out.

"Good morning my queen goddess." Peter's voice sounds very husky in the early morning.

"Peter baby, you're awake early."

"Yeah, I slept for a while but I kept thinking I would wake up and find this was all just a wonderful dream."

"It wasn't a dream, but it was wonderful." She covered his hand on her waist with hers entwining them. She shifted her ass and smiled when she heard him moan.

She turned around to face him, and starts kissing him not at all concerned about morning breath.

"Make love to me, Peter." she whispers to him.

With a bright radiant smile he says "As you wish my queen goddess."

He helps her to take off her shirt and shorts he leans back on his knees and just looks at her. "So, beautiful."

"Show me baby."

Peter takes off his shorts and crawls back up to her. She gently grabs and lines him up to her folds. He pushes in slowly. They kiss as he pushes all the way into her.

He pauses just looks her in the eyes.

She can see his love for her. "You can move now baby."

He pulls out almost all the way then pushes in slowly then repeats each time getting slightly faster. He bends down enough to lavish attention on her breast with his mouth and hand.

All the while thrusting in and out of her. She once again marvels at his flexibility.

She runs her fingers through his hair.

She arches her back moaning, when she feels him use his abilities on her breast and G-spot.

She pulls his head back up to her and they kisses as his thrusts start to get faster and shorter, she can feel he's close.

"Cum with me baby, I'm right there with you." She whispers in his ear

She feels his dick swell as she clamps down on him.

They both once again fall off the cliff together.

He gasps out "Natalia" as she moans "Peter."

He collapses onto her, she holds him, he's not heavy. She loves the comfortable weight of him on her. He pants for a minute kissing her neck.

She lifts her legs and locks them on his hips then she flips him so that he's under her. Somehow he still stays in her. She entwines her hands in his and starts to ride him.

It won't take long they are both still super charged from a few minutes before.

Rocking her hips back and forth she leans down so she can kiss him and nuzzle his neck.

She has no plan to extend it out like last night, there will be more opportunity this weekend to explore just how far they can go.

For now she just wants to give him the pleasure, he's been giving her.

She clamps down on him as she works her way up and down his shaft. He arches his back and tightens his hands in hers, as she does that.

She can tell his close she lets one hand go while she puts it on his chest for more leverage. His hand goes to her clit and he starts to use his abilities to get her there.

He is determined to not orgasm without her right there with him.

His playing with her clit is what pushes her over the edge first, followed closely by him, as she clamps down on him.

She lays down on him. Loving his moan when her breast press against his chest. "Definitely a breast man." she whispered.

He just smiles and shrugs. Which turns into his breath catching as she slide him out of her.

He pulls her close to him as they bask in the afterglow. "We need to get moving soon, baby."

"I don't want to leave this bed." Peter says his eyes closed

"I want to stay here to, but I think a few people might be disappointed to not celebrate your birthday. Besides we all weekend to stay in bed and play."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that."

"You __forgot?__"

"Right now I'm having trouble remembering my name." Peter says with a smile

Smiling at him, "What do you remember?" she plays along with him.

"I remember you are my queen goddess and I have never __ever__ felt this good."

"Well the first part __is__ important, and the second is how I feel as well."

He leans up to kiss her as he says "Oh yeah I also remember the most important part... I love you. моя любимая."

"Good answer. Considering I love you to." Softly returning his kiss.

He looks at the time and sees they have a couple more hours to sleep. He reaches for his nightstand to press the button to talk to FRIDAY when in privacy mode. "FRIDAY please keep privacy mode on, but wake us up in a few hours."

"Oh course Peter."

They don't bother to put clothes back on, he pulls the sheet over their naked bodies and pulls her close to him, they fall asleep for a few more hours.

Not long before FRIDAY is set to wake up Natasha and Peter. Pepper and Tony walk into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that they are not up already. FRIDAY will you wake the love spiders?" Tony said looking around

"Tony let them sleep." Pepper said.

"I'm sorry boss, but agent Romanoff left strict instructions that if they were disturbed before they are ready, she would murder the person in their sleep." FRIDAY said

"FRIDAY did she have you engage privacy mode after midnight?"

"Yes Ms. Potts."

"Are they still in her room?"

"No, they moved to Peter's room early this morning with the same instructions. They woke up for a little bit earlier then have fallen back to sleep. I am set to wake them in a little while."

"Okay, continue on as normal then." Pepper said smiling.

"I don't get it." Tony isn't as fast on his feet in the morning.

"She didn't want to wait until tonight to take the next step. So she waited until midnight and they did that. I'm guessing they moved to Peter's room instead of changing her sheets."

"Oh... that's my boy." Tony said with a smile.

Pepper just shakes her head. "Come on help me get breakfast ready. I suspect they will be hungry."

"I should hope so." Tony said with a smirk.

They slowly get breakfast ready. Soon Steve comes back from his morning run. Bucky joins second and Clint walks out of his room. Every inquired were the birthday boy is.

Pepper just said he's not up yet, and nobody will wake him.

Tony just smiled, after the first time he almost added something. Pepper turned to shut him up with a look.

He wisely holds his tongue, for now.

Not to much later. FRIDAY woke them both up. Natasha knowing that if they showered again together they wouldn't get done fast.

She tells him she will shower in her room and he can go see everyone first since it's his birthday. She promised she would be there soon.

They kiss for a while and FRIDAY tells her that nobody is looking down the hall after putting her clothes back on, she quickly heads to her room.

Peter showers again pulls the sheets off his bed. Putting on some clothes he heads to the kitchen. He moves a little stiffly. Having used muscles he doesn't normally use. He smiles at why he's sore.

"Petey, hey birthday boy, finally up? Did you have __fun__ last night?" Tony knows he's going to get in trouble with both Pepper and Natasha for that, but it's worth it.

Not seeing a reason to deny it. He smiles and says "Yes, I did."

Bucky looks at the left side of his neck and shoulder and smiles. "I'll bet."

Peter blushes he forgot about the hickey she gave him, and the one he gave her. He felt a primal sense of pride that he had marked her. And that she had marked him.

After everyone wished him a happy birthday. He endured the teasing once Clint and Tony saw the hickey as well.

Steve just sat at the table and has a small happy smile.

Peter felt Natasha behind him a few seconds before she wrapped her arm around him put her chin on his shoulder.

Pepper just tells them both that their breakfast is ready. They both go sit at the island where Pepper sets down two big plates of food.

"Thank you mama boss." Peter says smiling at her.

"You're both welcome."

As she turns around to put stuff way. She says quietly only so the two enhanced spiders could hear her. "I assumed that after last night's __activities__, you would both need the energy."

She glanced over to see Peter blushing and Natasha trying not to smile too much.

Not long after that Carol and May came out of the elevator.

Carol had offered to fly May there, but May declined she's not as much of an adventurer as her nephew.

Peter gets off the stool to give them both a hug. They each saw the hickey but neither said anything.

Carol did look at Natasha as Peter was hugging May, and smirk at her.

Both women wished him happy birthday as well.

May asked Peter what his plan for today was.

"Only thing I plan to do, is go to the DMV and get my license updated and have the motorcycle portion added. I assume you all have the rest of my day planned."

He is correct. Natasha, May, and Pepper had planned out the day. They knew he was going to the DMV to get his license updated.

The party would be this evening. Everyone is coming. Including MJ and Ned.

They each head to different areas. May has to go to work for few hours. Carol drags Peter to the gym he had promised to train with her. She looks at Natasha and promises not to break him to badly.

Natasha went to her office to finish up some paperwork since she would be gone until at least Tuesday. She then went to the gym to watch the training.

Tony went his lab to finish 'wrapping' Peter's gift.

Steve and Bucky went to the gym to watch the training and help out.

Carol showed all four some of the stuff she'd picked up from other civilizations. Her favorite guinea pig is Peter, since he's fast and strong and likes a more hands on approach. She does each move on all four to get a feel for how it goes.

For fun she went two on one Natasha and Peter vs Carol. Not surprising to anyone Peter held back somewhat, but Natasha had no compunctions while Carol also only held back enough to not cause permanent damage.

In the end the two spiders got a lot of practice against an opponent that they don't have to hold back on.

And Carol got a very good workout.

They all went to clean up and eat lunch then Peter and Bucky went to the DMV on Bucky's motorcycle to get his license updated.

Peter aced the test. And with the certification, his motorcycle license was added to his updated driver's license.

To celebrate when they walked out of the DMV Bucky tossed the keys to Peter. "You drive."

Peter grinned and got on, Bucky got on behind him. They rode back.

When they got back to the tower. Natasha is waiting for them with the cruiser bike out.

When Peter and Bucky got off the bike. They both looked at her, wonder what she's doing.

"Come on Peter, we are going to take the bike for a test ride before we leave tomorrow."

Peter waited until Natasha was on and he got on behind her.

Unlike with Bucky he got close behind her.

She handed him a helmet, when he put it on he saw a boom mic inside he then heard her say these helmets are special with Bluetooth communication and GPS HUD's in the visor.

Connected to FRIDAY, and Karen in Peter's case.

He flipped the switch watching the system boot up until he saw a message from both FRIDAY and Karen that they were online.

Natasha started the motorcycle with a quiet rumble she headed out of the garage. Peter just enjoyed having his arms around Natasha.

She too is happy that it's just them and he's holding her close, but not distracting her.

Peter remembering the beach that Bucky had taken him to a few weeks before right after the boardwalk incident.

He directed her to the beach.

Enjoying how they can talk to each other normally on the road without having to shout, even with enhanced senses they still have to speak loudly and listen close, otherwise.

When they got here, she ask the significance.

He had just mentioned that he had been to this beach and wanted to see it again.

It was a long enough drive that they can get a feel for how it rides but still get back in time for the festivities.

"This is where Bucky took me after he taught me how to ride a bike." He told her, she sat with his legs around her and his arms around her middle with her arms on his. While she leans back against him.

They watch the waves crash against the shore.

She closed her eyes in anguish, remembering how much they were hurting at that time. How much she was hurting him.

Peter knowing what she's feeling, "Hey, I didn't ask you to bring me here to hurt you. I wanted you to see how far we've come since then..."

He moves her hair off her right shoulder and kisses just above where her hickey is fading, due to their enhanced healing. "Hey, it's all in the past. I just spent the most incredible night of my life, in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the universe. __We__ are here now, that is __all__ that matters to me. I love you моя любимая __Natalia."__

He smiled pull her closer to him, "Besides it's always Sarah that joins Chuck on the beach, and it seemed wrong if Casey was the only to be here with him."

She smiles at his attempts to cheer her up.

She has enjoyed watched the TV show Chuck with him and now she can see how, why he sees her as Sarah.

He is her Chuck.

Peter kisses his favorite sensitive spot on her neck as he continues "I also wanted to tell you that Bucky was right. We talked and he told me all you needed was time. That he had seen us both without our masks on, and knew you were falling in love with me. He told me, that I was helping the real you come out, and that she had been hidden for so long."

He nuzzled her neck, "I love both sides of you. Your black widow side that helped me kick Carol's ass today, and has taught me so much about how to protect myself and those around me, and your моя любимая Natalia side that tells me she loves me, and gave me a most incredible night, full of making love. Both of them are what and who, makes you, you and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Natasha just sat in Peter's arms thinking about what he said.

Eventually, "You bring out both sides of me, my black widow side at first saw you as my little spider to protect and train, now she sees you as her partner. Someone I can count on to have my back. The other side your beloved Natalia, she has someone who brings her out, who shows her through your love and caring, that the hard lessons she learned as a girl are no longer needed. That I can be __her__ without fear of losing you."

She turned in his arms and gently pushed him down and laid on top of him as they kissed. They made out for little bit when both their phones went off.

FRIDAY sent a message that they would need to head back soon so Peter isn't late to his own party.

They laugh and make out for little bit longer. She then pulls him up and they dust each other off, each taking a little longer on certain body parts to dust off then others. Causing the other to smile, and maybe stifle a moan or two.

Eventually the make it back to the motorcycle, and start to head back to the tower.

Peter asks her what she has planned for this weekend.

Smiling, not that he can see it, she just says "I have a list of things for us planned, the rest we'll just have to play by ear."

They finalize a few details like when they will leave in the morning. How far they go before they stop, how long the trip will be.

FRIDAY provided a map on Peter's visor along with a couple pictures of the house and surrounding area. The same as she showed Natasha the other day.

"Nice a private beach. Within walking distance of a store and nice restaurant." Peter said looking at the pictures.

Natasha smiles, a few weeks back she had gotten a very skimpy two piece bikini, she had been looking for a place that had either a private beach or a pool. She can't wait to see his reaction to her in it. "yes make sure you pack some swimming trunks."

They reach the tower. Natasha parks towards the front since they are leaving in the morning.

They head upstairs and can hear the others to be quiet so they can surprise him.

He smiles and says he should climb around and surprise them. She laughs but says no.

He playfully pouts but allows her to pull him out of the elevator.

He does act surprised when the lights come on and every one shouts surprise. Clint had even gone to pick up his family.

He blushed as everyone sang happy birthday to him and watched as he blew out the candles.

Lila asked him what he wished for. Cooper was quick to point out that you can't say or it won't happen.

Peter smiled and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle. She then slider her fingers across her mouth like she was zipping them up.

Laura walks over to Natasha who is watching it with a soft smile. "What did he say to her?"

Not surprised that Clint would tell her, she has long ago proven as trustworthy as any other avenger. "He told her not to say anything, but since his favorite Lila was here, he didn't need anything else."

"He will make a great father and husband, one day." Laura added knowing about the changes in the relationship between Natasha and Peter.

Natasha doesn't have to say anything she already knows it.

Nathaniel who is currently playing with aunt May. Sees auntie Nat and runs to her. She bends down to scope him up. Playing with him, tickling and making him laugh.

She looks up and sees Peter watching her with a soft smile.

He then turns back and opens presents.

Cooper who loves space as much as Peter does, is fascinated by the pictures that Peter took with Carol when they went to the moon.

They don't know he's spider man yet, so FRIDAY doesn't show them all.

He stops watching when he hears Tony tell Peter what his present is.

He holds up a display box that has his moon rock in it. Both Ned and Cooper hurry over to see it.

Peter gets up and hugs Tony telling him thanks. He then hugs Carol who actually helped him to get it and thanks her as well.

When Cooper asks if he can have one for his birthday. Clint has to tell him no. Tony says that Peter has to keep the rock here because it's to valuable.

Peter tells Cooper he can come and see it anytime he wants to.

Several other presents were passed to Peter he opened them and thanked each person.

Soon they split into little groups talking.

The kids going around spending time with all their favorite aunts and uncles.

Some how Peter ended up with little Nathaniel in his arms as the child grew sleepy. He sits on the couch as Nathaniel has his head on Peter's shoulder.

He has FRIDAY play a movie when Lila come over to sit next to him.

"What's up cuz?"

"Nothing, much uncle Pete."

"__Uncle__, I thought I was your cousin?"

"You were but you're with auntie Nat now and that makes you our uncle."

Clint come over and stands by them. "Out of the mouth of babes... Let me take this one."

He picks up Nathaniel. He looks at Peter and says, "You are going to make a great dad one day."

Peter looks up and __purposefully__ doesn't look over to where he knows Natasha is talking to May.

However, he knows that Clint can see he wants to look at her, based on his smirk. "I hope so, one day."

Clint just nods and carries his youngest off to the spare room next to his room were the kids crash when they visit.

"Come on lil I but you can't beat me in Mario kart." Peter said turning to Lila.

"You're going to regret that. I almost had you last time. And I've been practicing." she said grinning he has to play Lila and Cooper and Cassie every time they are here. "Ned, MJ Mario kart?"

Ned nods and steps away from Carol who is indulging Ned's questions.

MJ shakes her head no. She's talking to Pepper who is telling her about her thoughts on the state of women in business today.

FRIDAY has the game up and running before they get to the side room that had games and is setup for movie night. Carol walks in behind Ned as Peter and Lila argue about player one.

"It's Peter's birthday maybe he should be player one." Carol said

"Okay fine."

They each get a controller Carol even joins in since it's a four player game. They all tell her how to play. Which just causes chaos and laughter. She eventually 'gets' it and they start a random race.

It's close but Peter barely gets first place.

They play again and this time Lila gets first.

They play a third time and Ned who is as good as them used his turtle shells to get into first at the right time.

They play one more game this time just having fun and laughing and they randomly get picked for rainbow road.

Peter, Lila, and Ned spend so much time trying to beat the others they don't see that Carol got first.

At their shocked looks. She informs them that she's played the game with Monica they just assumed she didn't know how to play.

This time they tell Carol 'the sleeper' Danvers it's on. They play another round and it's all out war, with everyone trying to distract everyone causing chaos laughing. Nobody came in first.

Eventually everyone else come in and most stayed cheering at one point, they start to give others turns whoever is last, has to give someone else a chance.

Which cause them to do even more distracting.

Ned who gets last due to Peter's distracting him, gives him an evil smirk when he hands the controller to Natasha. She had been sitting next to Peter, laughing and having fun.

Peter looks over to see Natasha smirking as him, he knows he's screwed. "Oh shit" which causes the room to laugh.

They start the next game and Peter concentrates on not letting Natasha distract him, he comes in last without her doing anything to him.

He hands the controller to Carol who had been out for a few games. He smiled at Natasha. And sits back down, extra close to Natasha. Whispering "two can play at that game."

This time when the next race starts Peter just waits, he has his arm around the chair Natasha is sitting in. He can see she's eyeing him, but she is better at not being __as__ distracted.

She came in third. So when the next race starts she's waiting for him to do something. Again he just sits back and enjoys the race, not making any moves or doing anything to her. She gets second.

Cooper gets the controller this time. From MJ who secretly loves to play but isn't as good, she spends more time reading unlike her two best friends.

The next race, Peter would shift ever so slightly when Natasha concentrating, she barely got third. She gives him an evil smile.

Peter just raises his head slightly in challenge. Not showing he's not sure what he will do next.

This time Clint got the controller from Cooper.

This race he slowly drops his arm down the chair, Natasha is leaning forward in concentrate. He feather lightly brushes his finger across her lower back. He does it at first towards the beginning to tease her. She shivers. Not taking her eyes of the screen she whispers "Revenge is a dish best served cold, honey."

He smirks even bigger, whispering back, "Then I guess I better make it worthwhile." as he caresses her back again with a feather light touch. Causing her to shiver again. He waits a while then brushes lower just below her back. She gets smart and leans back trapping his hand between her and the seat.

Peter is smart enough not to push it to much. Besides he's proved his point, he's not afraid to tease her even with everyone around. He gently pulls his arm out and puts it on the back of her chair.

For the rest of the race he doesn't do anything.

She still gets last. A last minute shell knocked her back. Clint had waited until just the right time to launch it.

With a sweet smile he doesn't buy for a second she hands Peter the controller. He has her get up and he moves to her chair then pulls her down to sit sideways, on his lap. He then wraps his arms around her to use the controller. Everyone else in the room just looks on in amusement.

"That wasn't very smart, baby." She whispered to him.

"I miss my favorite spot." He teased back to her.

"Spot"

"Yes, you in my arms."

She smiles, then leans over to whisper in his ears. "Flattery won't stop my revenge."

"I know."

he concentrates on the race. Natasha puts her arm around Peter and softly plays with the hairs on the back of his neck. At first he loses concentration and ends up last. But he really tries and just beats Carol for third place.

She hands the controller to Natasha and sits back down to watch the fun. She enjoys toying with them messing with Natasha and teasing Peter at the same time.

By now Lila and Cooper are sent to bed. They say goodnight to everyone.

Peter knowing the smart move is to quit before he's dead. He looks to Bucky, "Here, I'm know when I'm in trouble." he tosses the controller to him.

Everyone in the room laughs.

Clint says "Smart move Peter, what is the saying 'happy..."

Tony finished, "...super powered assassin, happy I get to live longer."

Clint nods laughing. "something like that."

Peter just wraps his arms around Natasha and whispers, "I yield to my queen goddess."

Natasha smiles and looking at him with his bright smile. "I guess I can let you live for now."

"My most humblest of thanks for sparing my lowly life my queen." Peter teases her.

She plays one more race, but even when he does nothing, just being in his lap and his arms around her distracts her. She doesn't care this is her last race tonight anyway.

She is looking forward to taking Peter to bed.

She is not disappointed that she comes in last. She gladly gives up the controller.

Pepper lets everyone know it's getting late and time to wrap it up.

Natasha gets up and pulls him up.

May says goodnight and goodbye to Peter and Natasha she's heading home.

Carol decides to ride back with May also says goodnight and goodbye.

Kissing Peter on the cheek, and giving him a hug.

Ned and MJ say goodbye as well. They are riding with May and Carol.

The rest say goodnight, and head to their rooms.

"My room or yours?"

"Mine, I assume you still need to pack? You do that then we can get some sleep." Natasha says, she changed her sheets and packed her bag while Peter and Bucky were at the DMV.

They head to his room. He still needs to put new sheets on his bed. He packs a few days clothes and not knowing what she has in mind, he checks with her. After having packed what she wants him to. They head to her room.

They strip and make love slowly for a while, unhurried and tender. Until they cry out each others names. They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. Both have soft smiles on their faces.


	2. Saturday

Saturday morning Natasha wakes up with Peter holding her tight. He's still sleep.

They didn't even bother to get dressed last night, they were both worn out from all the activities they did.

She silently reach her hand out to caress his cheek. She loves how in sleep he looks at peace, especially lately.

She has watched him since they started spending nights together. Two times she has joined him when he was already asleep, since he was in her bed.

She would softly climb in and he moved to her, she would watch his face relax as she moves him close. His arms wrap around her and he mutters 'love you' she could tell he never fully woke up.

As she caresses him, he leans towards her, "__Natasha__" he whispers softly full of love. It makes her smile.

She is still awed at how much he loves her, __needs__ her.

It is almost scary to her, he gives her so much power over him. She knows how much good he can do in the world, __for__ the world.

She's not sure she is worthy of that kind of responsibility.

Yet, she can't walk way. She is too invested in __them__ to leave him. It would break her as much it would break him.

"Natasha?"

She's surprised, she was lost in thought when she felt his hand caressing her cheek, he's watching her, his still not fully wake, half asleep look is cute.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sorting through some stuff."

Peter frowns his hand still caressing her cheek, "Please don't shut me out. Please tell me, it has something to do with me, and I'd guess us. We are partners."

"How are you able to read me so well?"

"I'm not, you are still an impossible riddle, that I hope, I get the rest of __our__ lives to figure out. May has said I'm just naturally intuitive, especially with those I love. Please don't change the subject. You taught me that. Please Natasha let me in."

Natasha wants to cry his earnest hope and love, his simple request to be her partner. The same request he's had since beginning. "I don't think I'm worthy of the power you give me. I worry that something will happen and you will be broken, the world needs people like you..." Peter kisses her to stop her from talking.

"I'm sorry, I know I ask you to let me in, and I am grateful you did, but I have to say something. I know you are worthy, I have willingly given you that power, because you know how precious it is. And nobody knows the future, something could happens to us tomorrow, or we become the horny old married couple who makes the young kids cringe but secretly hope they end up that way. All I know is I can't not try, I can't not want to be with you. I'm not leaving you... not willingly. I love and need you to much..."

Natasha kisses him, "I love you to, I'm just scared."

"So am I, but like I said before, I'm more afraid to be without you. I need you."

"You really think we would be the old horny married couple that would make our kids cringe?"

Smiling at her wording, hoping it might be the case, "Technically I said kids in general, but yes, I want it all. I would love if we had a daughter with your beauty, my book smarts, and your common sense." Peter said wistfully smiling. Picturing what their children would look like."

"You know I can't..."

"I know you __couldn't__, but remember I'm familiar with how our powers work. I don't know for sure if would fix everything, but I'm not the one who said __our__ kids."

Peter leans over and kisses her gently deeply. "If you let me, we can deal with it together when the time's come."

"If __I__ let you?"

"I'm smart enough to know that no matter how much I love you, and want to share our lives together it's ultimately your choice. I just hope you will include me in it."

"Okay." They are not completely done with this conversation that is for another time, after she has all the facts. Now she can see his eyes dilate knowing he's getting turned on.

"Now, that is over with, how my I serve my queen goddess this morning?" Peter reaches over and runs his hand down her sides since they are face to face.

Then back up, getting tantalizingly close to her breasts.

She can feel his erection growing she lifts her leg to let it nestle between them she lowers it and smiles when he moans the pressure of his manhood trapped between her legs next to her folds, also makes her wet.

She loves to ride him, and based on the fact that he always asks her to, he likes when she rides him. She lifts her leg and puts in on his leg and she pushes him over she slides over and entwines her hands with his as she slowly sinks down on him.

This time he's nestled deep in her, she doesn't wait long starts to rock back and forth that drives him crazy. She leans down so they can kiss.

He leans up and quietly whispers in her ear, "моя любимая __Natalia.__"

She still doesn't know how he can convey such reverence in three little words.

She takes her left hand and caresses his cheek. Peter takes his free hand to brush her abdomen up to her breasts he leans up to gently nibble and suck on her breast, this time is not rushed.

Not the almost frantic way he sometimes gets, when he wants to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Her slow moving up and down and back and forth is working he's starting to get close. Based of the way his hand tightens in hers, and the low throaty moan he lets out while lavishing attention on her breasts.

He caresses her cheek, she can feel the slight shake. He whispers "Come here." She leans down they kiss slowly and deeply. She starts to move faster they are both starting the climb to their crest.

"I love you, I need you..." Peter whispers against her mouth when they are not kissing. He starts to involuntarily bucking his hips into her as she slides down.

They reach their peak together, Peter took his free hand and started to rub her clit when he felt himself almost there. She took both of her arms pulling Peter's mouth to hers and her arm tighten up.

They moaned into each other's mouth as she thrust down one more time. She feels his body shake as he releases into her. They kiss softly and gently as they come down. She feels loved in his arms with him gently kissing her neck and jaw.

They get up and she sends him to his room to shower, otherwise they won't be leaving anytime soon. She smiles at his playful pout. She caresses his cheek. "My beloved we can't spend all day in the shower."

His smile brighten when she called him beloved. He pulled her close and they kissed. He then puts on his clothes and head to his room.

They get dressed for a road trip pretty quickly. Peter comes out of his room and goes to make breakfast he likes doing that and has gotten much better at cooking breakfast.

Not long after he started Natasha walked up behind him. He turned his head so they can kiss. Then she helps him to finish. They take their food to the island and eat. The rest of the regular tower residences walked through telling to have a good trip and to call if they need it.

They finished eating and grab their bags heading down. They load them into the storage bins on the bike. Take off, each having FRIDAY showing GPS with real time updates in the lower corner of the visor.

The beginning of the trip was made mostly in comfortable silence.

Their playlist playing softly in the helmets. They get most of the way down before they stop at a little gas station.

Both get off to stretch their legs. Peter starts the gas pump while Natasha goes to the restroom, then she finishes and Peter goes to the restroom.

They decided to push through instead of staying there. They head out and continue south.

They talk a little about different situations they have run into while patrolling. She is asking him how he handles situations most of the patrols they both go on, has been low level stuff.

They reach the house and both breath a sigh of relief. It has been a long ride, neither are used to riding for so long.

FRIDAY sent the signal to open the garage door. They park and get off take their bags inside. Each look around checking out the different rooms.

They find the fridge is full of fresh food. Natasha heads to the bedroom to unpack a few items she brought but hasn't told Peter about, including her bikini.

Peter grabs a few lunch items and starts to make them lunch. He likes to cook for her, even though she can cook as well. She come out of the bedroom as he finishes they sit at the table next to each other and eat.

Once they finish they both decide to take a nap. Peter knows he's on Natasha's schedule, to which he is fine with, three days alone with his girlfriend... his woman...

He's not sure what they call each other girlfriend just doesn't seem to cover it, she is more than that to him. His woman... maybe, but it seems weird even in his head. Mi lady that would work, especially in keeping with his being a gentleman.

They strip to their underwear. And curl up together in a surprisingly nice king size bed.

* * *

Peter wakes up feeling something warm and wet on his cock which is rock hard. He looks down and moans when he sees Natasha watching him as she has her mouth around him, using her hand to stroke the lower portion while she sucks and licks his head and upper portion of his dick.

"Oh fuck..." Peter balls his hand in the sheets in the amount of pleasure she's giving him. He looks down to when she uses her other hand to cup his balls.

He sees her move her body up and she moves her hand and opens her mouth wider as she slides him down her throat briefly before she moved back up then slide back down a few times. One of Peter's hands comes up to her head, he's still cognizant enough to not put pressure just resting his hand in her hair which she had tied back into a ponytail.

She continues to deep throat him, eventually he starts to arch his back, and mutter "fuck, fuck, so close, I'm almost there."

Natasha can tell by the way his dick twitched in her mouth she goes back to sucking and lick his head while her hand strokes him up and down.

Peter gasps and he releases in Natasha's mouth. She swallows as fast as she can. Her mouth makes a pop sound when she takes her mouth off of him, the vibration of it makes him moan since he's still so sensitive.

She kisses her way back up his body. She found that he's ticklish around his bellybutton. She then nips at his male nipples then she smiles at his pleasant moans when she rests her breast on his chest, she nibbles on his neck and jaw then before she kisses him, she whispers "hmm... I love the way you taste too."

She smiles when his dick twitches. Her words sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He kisses her, deep and then he presses her back to lay on her back.

"My turn." The husky way he whispers it in her ear, sends a jolt of pleasure to her sex.

He nibbles and sucks his way gently down spending time on her breasts lavishing attention on one then the other as his hand reaches down to her folds and just rubs them as well as brushing her clit to spread out the pleasure.

He knows he's doing good based on the way she's moaning and gripping his hair. He spread his legs out to be able to use both hands he takes his free hand and strokes her waist using his abilities to stimulate the nerves, not enough to get her over the top, but enough to start her climb.

He could spend hours just loving and playing with her breast. But he moves down and nips and gently scrape his teeth along her tummy. He moves down to her clit and at first he blows on it at first, that makes her shudder and moan.

He loves to make her moan like that. He then softly sucks on it and brushes his tongue on it, as he puts three fingers and gently stimulates her G-spot.

He moves up quickly to whisper in her ear. "I love you so much. I can't get enough of your scent, your taste, and your moans..." he nuzzles behind her ear, "сводит меня с ума." (drives me wild)

She can feel the way he's gently stimulating every pleasure center she has, he's thumb starts to rub her clit as he moves down to play with her breasts again.

He's going slow and methodically to drive her slowly up the wall. She can feel her getting closer and closer he still moves his thumb and fingers slowly.

Suddenly he stops, and takes his mouth off of her breast his fingers stop moving.

He smirks when she gives a whine. He moves again a little faster, in her and starts to suck a little harder on her breasts. His thumb rubs her clit just a little harder.

He waits until she gets close again then suddenly stops.

He is well aware he's playing with fire. Especially when she grabs his head.

Natasha after she feels him stop a second time, looks down to see him smirking.

She grabs his head and growls "I've __killed__ men for less..." then to show she's teasing... mostly, she adds "One does not simply, tease the black widow."

"Of course, are you ready my queen goddess." Peter said waiting for her to do something like this.

He doesn't wait for her answer.

He immediately attacks her breasts with his mouth and he starts move his three fingers in and out fast, while his thumb starts to rub and using his abilities to pull her clit and push it as he rubs it. His free hand he places on her waist to stimulate the whole area around her G-spot.

It was such an overload of pleasure that when she cums, she arched her back coming up off the bed, as she screamed and she squirt a little bit.

He keeps up his movements wanting her to get a second orgasm. She does less violently as the first but still hits her hard.

"Fuck, stop, stop... shit, too much." Natasha said as she grabs his hands stopping his movements. "Fuck baby come here." She is still shaking.

She feels her pulse quicken a little when she sees him stick his three fingers in his mouth and sucks off her juices the moan he gives is so erotic.

"Fuck, baby, please hold me." She says.

"always, my beloved." Peter says he will always want to her hold her.

He lays down next to her and pulls her to him, as she still shakes, a little.

"I love you so much Natasha." He whispers into her ear as nuzzles her, helping her to gently come down from her peak.

She can still feel him pressed against her leg.

She wants to take care of him but when she reaches her hand out to wrap around him. He stops her, "Not yet, I'm fine, I would rather hold you until you are ready, the we can peak together."

She turns around so that he's spooning her. He pulls the sheet over them as he wraps one arm around her and pulling her close, his other hand he lays over her hand and entwines his fingers with hers, she sighs content when she feels him kiss her neck. Whispering that he loves and needs her in her ear.

She feels so warm and loved that she actually falls asleep for a little bit.

She wakes up Peter still has her in his arms and his thumb softly stroking her tummy. He still has his hand entwined in hers.

She can still feel him resting on her ass. She is happy but has completely recovered from the hardest orgasm she's ever had.

She turns around and caresses his cheek. "Baby, make love to me."

He smiles then he moves over her as she lays back and spreads her legs.

He just leans back and looks at her. He runs his hands up and down her body. His every caress tells her just how he finds her beautiful.

He crawls up to her, she gently grabs him to line up with her sex. He pushed slowly into her. He's been ready for a while, but he would rather make love to her then have her give him a hand-job.

"Don't wait for me baby, it's your turn to feel some of what you did for me." She uses every trick she knows to drive his pleasure she brushes her hand along his waist and her other hand is playing with his hair. "You are so handsome baby, cum home to me, give me your love."

He starts to thrust shorter and faster, her gripping him and her words, and hands doing the job as he explodes into her. Gasping her name.

They get up and go to the bathroom and just hold each other kissing in the shower. They are both still too sensitive to do anything at the moment. But they both want to show their love for each other in each kiss, touch, caress.

Peter again worships her body as he washes her with and washes her hair.

Natasha does the same to him.

They are thankful the house as a tankless water heater because their shower was almost 45 minutes of just gently touching and kissing.

They put on some clothes and it's getting to be evening they go out on the back patio overlooking the ocean.

There is a oversized lounge chair they both get in and he drapes a blanket over them as they hold each other and watch the waves crash against the shore.

She watches as Peter falls asleep, he is so warm, content, and loved that it's easy. She runs her hands through his hair.

Her heart swells at he snuggles closer to her, in his sleep. He mutters "love you" as his arms which are still wrapped around her pulls her closer.

She rests her chin on his head as he tucks himself into her.

He sleeps for a little while and she feels him kissing her collarbone when he wakes up. He lifts his head and looks at her his sleepy smile he kisses her then then they make out for a while.

Their stomach growl at the same time. Causing them to laugh. They get up and put the blanket away as they head inside to make dinner.

They throw some things into the pan and make enough to satisfy both their enhanced appetite they play some music as the food is cooking.

They sat at the table and talk laugh they feed each other playfully. Peter picks up Natasha and set her in his lap just wanting to hold her. They feed each other.

That gives Peter an idea for the next day, he might have to go to the store to see if he can find fruit and whip cream.

They do the dishes then she takes him to the living room with the most space and they dance, at first they swing around and do actual moves as the music is faster pace.

Soon its slow songs. They pull each other close and just sway and deeply kiss each other. It soon gets more heated.

Peter runs his hand up her back, under her shirt, he uses a bit of his ability to stimulate her nerves she moans in his mouth as they are kissing.

She moans again when she feels him getting hard at her moans. She smirks and takes her hand and grabs one of his ass cheeks giving it a squeeze. Then she spanks it once a little hard. He moans, something about pleasure and pain being so close together.

He smiles and moves his mouth back slightly "definitely an ass woman."

She laughs softly "you have no idea..." she then leaves her hand on his ass as they continue to sway to the music.

Peter slides his right hand down to cup her ass, and using his abilities he stimulating her nerves in her ass as he gives it a squeeze. She involuntarily give a deep throaty moan. She loves her ass being played with and the fact that when he squeezed her it pressed her against his manhood, just made it so much hotter.

She stepped out of his arms with a smile she grabs his hand starts to lead him into the bedroom.

She gently pushes him to sit on the bed. She then goes to one of her drawers and pulls out a tube that she tosses to him.

Peter catches it and sees the words 'Astroglide' he looks up in surprise. He blurts out, "is this for me or you?"

Natasha can't help the surge of pleasure at the his question. "Tonight it's you for me. As you have gathered I love my ass getting played with. Tonight you get to take my ass."

Since she had moved back to him, she can see his eyes dilate in excitement.

She pulls him up and orders "Strip." She goes into the bathroom and grabs a couple of towels.

He drops the tube on the bed behind him and quickly takes off his clothes. She spreads the towels on the bed after he got off of it.

"You need to get me ready, I've never had anything that big, so you will have to be gentle."

"I'm always gentle. Until you don't want me to be. May I undress you?"

She nods and he moves to slowly take off her clothes kissing and caressing where he can.

The care and love in each touch, makes her wet.

"Put lube on two of your fingers and gently push them in." She gets on her hands and knees on the bed.

Peter at seeing her do that, pants a little, "Fuck, that is so hot." He is so hard it almost hurts.

"__Peter__." She says loving just how turned on he is, but she's more then ready and doesn't like to wait.

"Wha... oh sorry, honey." He picks up the tube and squeezes some lube on his fingers and he then takes his dry hand to spread her cheeks apart then rubs his fingers on her puckered little hole.

The moan she gives almost makes him cum.

He takes a deep breath and then pushes his middle finger in first and then his index finger slowly slides in. He feels more jolts of pleasure at how tight she is on just his two fingers.

"Uh, gently work your fingers around make sure I'm nice and lubed."

"If you keep talking like that I won't last long." Peter said teasingly

"Then you better hurry."

"Yes my queen."

After she feels relaxed and tells him "Okay, put some lube on it and climb up."

She smiles at his deep throaty moan, at her words.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the excess on his dick as he took the tube and squeezed some more he gently spread it on him, careful not to get to firm, he's already very turned on.

He got on his knees on the bed, behind her he takes his off hand and spreads her cheeks.

He lined up and painfully slowly he pushed into her ring, it was tough at first her sphincter muscle while relaxed are still tight. He pushed slowly as she pushed back on him, suddenly he got in, "Holy __fuck__, that's feels good." Peter can't help but utter.

Natasha just moaned.

Peter pulls Natasha up to him, his one hand going to her breast and his other down to her clit. He slowly pushed in then pulled out to the head.

"Natasha? Are you doing okay?"

"Fuck yes, how do you know what to do. I haven't had to tell you what to do.

"I knew you liked my ass..." gasp, "So I read what to do, just __fuck__... in case... " Peter said moving slowly not just for her, but because it's so tight and hot he's concentrating to making sure she gets her pleasure before he does.

"Oh baby, you are doing so good. __Fuck__ that's it just a little faster. So... __fuck__... so close."

Peter uses his abilities on her clit and one breast then the other, she has her hands on his hips and with every jolt of pleasure for her, her grip tightens.

He moves just a little faster. He sticks his fingers in her pussy and uses his ability to stimulate were he touched.

That threw her over the edge she tightened everything up, it was like earlier, she squirted and her body sagged, only his arms kept her up.

She actually blacked out a few seconds.

"OH fuck, oh my god that was... shit, never felt that good..."

she pulls his hand off her pussy. "Baby it's to much, but we still need to take care of you. Go ahead, you can go faster, I can tell you are so close."

He put his hand on her abdomen to get more leverage.

She left his hand on her breasts knowing he gets as much pleasure from them as she does.

He slides in and out a little faster then he spanks her ass cheek which causes her to moan deeply.

He thrusts a few more times before he bites her shoulder when he cums in her.

Feeling him cum in her, and him biting her shoulder actually sent a smaller orgasm through her.

He pulls out and shudders his legs shaking he drops down beside her, "Oh fuck come here please." he says to her. He needs to hold her.

She lays down smiling her body still quivering the aftershock still running through her. "Gladly." she wrapped her arms around him and took a little pleasure in the fact that she can feel him quivering to.

They kiss each other while they hold each other, still panting.

"Thank you baby, that was... wow."

"I enjoyed myself as well. Next time should be better."

"__Better?__ I nearly passed out this time. You're going to kill me." Natasha said mostly kidding.

"Then I know I'm doing my job."

Natasha just shakes her head. "come on baby, let's get cleaned up."

they get up and grab the towels and Natasha steps into the show while Peter takes care of some toilet business.

He then joins Natasha in the shower. See her naked body wet from the shower makes him hard.

When he opens the door she looks over and her brow raises at seeing him hard. "Seriously?"

"What can I say. Spidey stamina is a wonderful thing. And you do drive me wild, I can't get enough of you." He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her feeling a jolt of pleasure when she moans at feeling him pressed against her waist. "I haven't tasted you in a few hours. I'm suffering from withdrawal."

She moaned at the deep throaty way he said it. "We wouldn't want that. So, what are you going to do about it?"

He grabs her leg and lifts it allowing his cock to slide on her folds.

He took his other hand and put it around the back of her head and as she moans from his friction on her fold he gently pulls her head over to him allowing him nibble to her neck and jaw he whispering in her ear. "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it." He continues to slide his dick on her folds teasing her.

She shudders at he's brazen teasing of her, and how well he's doing it. "I thought I told you about teasing the black widow."

"What can I say, I like to live dangerously. Besides I would think that when I tease a little it gives a much bigger pay off. Besides I believe __you__ told me to be bold, and confident."

"True, very well, because of the pleasure you have given me today your queen will allow some teasing."

he slid his hand around to her back and they kiss deeply as he keeps sliding his dick along her folds.

He then slide both hands down and grabbed each of her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze he used his abilities to stimulate her nerves both in her ass and on her clit via his dick.

Natasha gave an involuntarily deep throaty moan. She lets him do what he wants, she has learned __very well__ today he can give her powerful orgasms.

He nuzzles behind her ear then whispers "Are you ready?"

Her moan at just how naughty he sounded. She nods

He turns her around and bends her over slightly. He then slowly slide himself into her, as wet as she is it's easy. He reaches around and play with his favorite ladies. He left is other hand on her side, he slides in and out slowly.

As they get close, he slowly moves his other hand and he wipes his fingers around her sex getting some of the slick fluids they are producing and he takes the time to brush against her clit. He takes his thumb and middle finger and spreads her ass cheeks apart.

Natasha feels him move her cheeks apart and it drives her higher.

Peter slowly pushes his index finger into her little puckered hole. He slides it in and out at the same speed as his dick.

Natasha moans her hand coming up to grip his hand that's still playing with her breasts.

He slowly push his middle finger in as well.

"Fuck, faster please." Natasha can feel herself too slowly starting to crest.

Peter can't ever deny her, he moves faster in both holes. He activates his abilities just when he feels she's about to go over, she clamps down hard. That drives him over the edge as well.

When he pulls out of her, she turns around and kisses him deeply he can still feel her muscles quiver sightly.

Natasha can't speak. She has not had this many orgasms this powerfully in less then a day.

There is no words spoken between them, no whispered I love you and I need you. They just hold each other. She caresses him, she shows him with her actions just how much she loves him.

"Come on, baby, lets get some sleep. You have worn me out."

Peter smiles happy that she is more than satisfied. He yawns involuntarily showing just how tired he is.

They each wash the other. Then dry off, each getting ready for bed.

Peter got ready for bed faster. He takes a walk around the house. Making sure the doors and windows are locked. He presses the intercom button "Goodnight FRIDAY, please tell every one and Karen that for us."

"Of course, would you like to speak to Karen?"

"Sure."

"Hello Peter." Karen's cheerful voice made him smile.

"Hello Karen, how is everything?"

"Good, are you having a good time?"

Peter smiles, and hears Natasha quietly laugh she in the hallway. She had the same idea of checking the perimeter. "I'm having a very good time. Thank you. Will you tell May good night for me please?"

"Of course. Good night Peter, I will see you later."

Peter let go of the button disconnection the AIs as he turns to Natasha he walks to her, he kisses her and tells her, "I'm heading to the bed. I'll see you in a few minutes." He knows she needs to do her own perimeter check, he's fine with it.

"I'll be there in a minute." She does her own sweep. Seeing nothing out of place. She shuts off the lights and heads to the bedroom. She smiles when she sees that Peter is waiting for her in bed. He had pulled her side sheets back.

She gets in and they both give a happy sigh when Peter moves over and wraps his arms around her.

"Do you want to read your book?" Peter asked sometimes when she's in bed she will read the book.

"No, I'm too tired."

She likes when he spoons her so she turns to the side and Peter slides up to her and he puts his arm around her his other arm under her pillow and she entwines her hand with his.

They are both asleep within minutes.


	3. Sunday

Sunday morning finds the two spiders still soundly asleep in each others arms. They wake up at the same time.

"Good morning beautiful." Peter said smiling his voice has a deep husky tone to it, that almost makes Natasha moan in pleasure.

"Good morning baby." Natasha turns to be face to face with him. She cups his cheek brush her thumb along his cheek bone.

She smiles when she hears and feels purring. She leans forward to catch a deep gentle kiss from him.

His hand that was on her side slowly moves down to her ass, and gently cups it, giving it a squeeze.

"Found a new favorite play toy have you?"

"No, your ladies will __always__ be my favorite, but since it's easier to reach there right now. And you get more pleasure from it. Who am I to deny you." Peter said smirking.

"My __ladies?__ I guess that beats 'my girls'."

"No, they are much too nice to just be girls, no they are ladies." Peter said smiling almost laughing.

"I didn't realize how much thought you had put into it."

"Well I've had plenty of time to think, wonder, dream, fantasize about them."

"So you are confirming you are a breast man."

"Well, I am for your ladies, can't speak for anyone else."

"Considering I don't like to share, that would be a good idea." Natasha said teasing.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm a one spider, spider."

"Funny." Natasha couldn't help but smile at his joke.

"As long as I get the laugh."

"So, I get that you did research, but you are far too knowledgeable for just that."

Sigh, "Well... I, uh. This is awkward."

"Tell me."

"Okay, so, you know that MJ was my first... but she wasn't my... only, besides you."

Natasha raised her brow, she hadn't really thought about it. He always comes off as so innocent that while she knew he wasn't a virgin she didn't want to think beyond that.

"__Oh?__"

Peter can tell right away that was a very loaded 'oh' he needs to fix this. "It was only a couple of times, and long before you and I..."

"Who? Not __Carol.__"

He knows it will get him in trouble, but can't help the smile at the little bit of green eyed jealousy between Natasha and Carol. "No, Carol likes me, and I like Carol..."

Peter puts his finger on Natasha's mouth when she looks to say something. "__However__, it is you that I love. Have loved for a while now. Carol knows that, she just likes to mess with you."

He takes his finger off her mouth quickly when it looks like she going to bite it. "As for the who, uh, MJ a couple of times. She uh, really enjoyed it. And there was a cat burglar that was in town a little over a year ago, she was very sexually aggressive, she preferred it when I left my uniform on. She said I sounded too young, but I know she only wanted Spider-man, and well... But she moved on I think she's out on the west coast. Right now."

"Cat Burglar? That's on old term."

"That's what she called herself, dresses like a cat to. Very um revealing, black cat, is what she called herself. Her name is Felicia."

"You and a criminal?"

"I know, but she had helped me break a few cases, and she told me that she wanted to be a good guy. I knew that she might be playing me, but well, you were gone, and like I said she was very sexually aggressive. She taught me a lot."

"I was gone?"

"It was after the airport, but before the purple bastard."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was after I realized that MJ and I wouldn't work. And after she and I... stopped. As you might have found out, having an increased stamina does tend to drive certain urges higher. And I've been told that being a 'hero' has sex appeal." Peter finished with a rueful grin. Not sure how she will take the information.

"Phone." Natasha said suddenly.

Peter looking at her funny reaches over to get her phone. She stops him. "No, I mean your phone."

"Oh, okay," he reached back to pull out his phone from the nightstand drawer. He hadn't touched it since they got there yesterday afternoon. He hands it to her.

"Unlock it."

"There are no pictures on there, I never kept any anything that she sent. Especially after she left."

"So she did send pictures." she said not surprised.

Peter knowing all he can do is unlock it, not that he's worried, he never kept anything. He felt no desire to, especially after he realized just how much she had played him. He opened his phone and handed it to her.

Natasha knowing she's going a little overboard, but tells herself, she's protecting her baby. She opens Karen's program "Karen show me what this Felicia looks like."

"I'm sorry agent Romanoff, Peter never kept any pictures of her on his phone."

"I understand, but I know you have her picture stored in your database. Please."

"Of course agent Romanoff."

The screen shows an attractive woman in a black suit with white hair. Very low cut front. With a come hither smile. Natasha has seen and used that look.

Peter who knowing he can only cause himself trouble if he looks just buries his face in her neck. Hoping to end this soon.

'I have a lot of other things in mind, besides rehashing his mistakes.'

He must have said that last part out loud because Natasha put the phone down and looked at Peter.

"Peter... I just want to make sure she stays away."

"I don't care, if she does. I __only__ want you, there is no one else for me, but you. I should have just taken off my mask, she would have run."

"Okay, but she's still a criminal. Karen ask FRIDAY to find all information on this woman and see if Clint or Bucky can track her down."

"Ugh, great more ammo for them to tease me with." Peter said muffled into her neck.

In spite of the situation she can't help but smile, not just at what he said, but he still seeks her out for comfort. He has his arms around her and his face is buried in her neck.

"Done agent Romanoff, anything else."

"Yes, if you see her or anyone else like her, near him... alert me right away."

She smiles when she hears him groan again.

"Seriously, your acting like a mom now, that is not what I want to think about this weekend."

She does laugh, "I think of it more as a mama spider."

"That does __not__ make it better."

She closes the phone and sets it in her nightstand. "Peter, you know I still look out for you."

Peter pulled his head out of her neck looking at her. "I know, I'm not mad, it's just... she took advantage of __me__. She used __me__..."

Natasha's soft concerned face changed to one of anger.

"No, not like that, everything I did was consensual, it's just that she manipulated me. Not you, not us... Maybe she thought I was older and liked it, maybe she didn't care. I don't know, but to have it brought out and to have others see it. I don't like having my mistakes paraded around for the others to see."

"Peter, you didn't do anything wrong. If anyone knows about manipulation it's me. She is in the wrong. You are the one I love, I don't like that she hurt you."

"I get it, I really do, it's just hard to feel like your partner, if you decide to take care of something that hasn't been a issue for over a year. You didn't even talk to me about it."

Natasha sighed he's right. She stepped in to take care of something that isn't an issue right now.

Peter seeing she sad. He can't stand it. He caresses her cheek. "You know I will follow you to hell and back, you know I will always listen. __I__ know you want what's best for me. It's one of the __many__ things I love about you. I just want you to realize that I should have a say in issues like that too."

"You're right, I took charge and decided what to do. While I wouldn't change what I did. I should have talked to you first. I'm sorry." Natasha then kissed him, placing her forehead on his.

"I know. Let's just forget about it for now. There are so many other things I want to do, than this."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well first I need to take care of some stuff." Peter said going to the bathroom to take care of business.

Natasha decides that's a good idea and when he's done she takes care of her own.

When she comes out Peter is standing by the bed. "моя любимая what do you have planned for us?"

"Well later we should check out the beach. But I don't have a plan for now."

Peter walks up to her, pull her to him, he says "In that case," than nuzzling her neck he whispers "__Natalia__, make love to me."

Softly smiling, "As you wish. мой любимый" She leads him to the bed and she takes off her shirt loving the way his eyes still dilate at the sight of her. She pushes down her panties and she reaches over to feel he's hard. "Baby, am I doing everything?" She pointedly looked down at his shorts.

That seem to wake Peter up, he has always taken off her clothes, so to watch her do it, was more erotic then he thought possible. He pushes down his own shorts and whimpers at the pressure on his already sensitive rod.

He loves when she rides him so he climbs backwards on to the bed. He dick standing proudly up.

"I guess I know how you would like me to make love to you."

"I love when you ride me, I can play with the ladies easier, and you get to control the pace. Plus when you bend down to me..." Peter's dick twitched to show just how much he enjoys it.

"I kinda figured that." Natasha got on the bed she lifted her legs over his thighs below his dick then she slid her folds up along his dick and they both moan.

She than lifts up and places him at her entrance slowly sliding down to take him into her. She grabs his hands to keep him from trying to get her off to quickly.

She loves that he wants her to get off, but she wants to take her time. She doesn't plan to tease him to much, but she is going to take her time.

She starts to slowly slide up and down on him. He arches his back and moans.

She then goes in a circular pattern rocking while going up and down. She knows that is best for both of them.

He leans up to lavish attention on his favorite ladies. He then leans farther up to nibble on her neck he whispers "I love you, I need you."

She's beginning to realize just how powerful that statement is. That he willingly gives her control and trusts her knowing, she will not abuse that control.

She leans down and nuzzles his neck kissing and nibbling on it. She whispers back "I love and need you too." She hears him moan and feels him twitch in her.

They kiss deeply. Their tongues mimicking what she's doing to him.

She lets his hands go, this time instead of moving fast he slowly runs his hands up her sides one wraps around her to hold her close. The other kneading her breast.

He moves his mouth to her neck kissing and nibble while she puts her head on his shoulder leaving her neck exposed.

She can feel he's close, he moves his hand that was holding her close, down to start rubbing her clit as she starts to rotate faster.

Both of them start to pant just when she is about to go over she bites his shoulder. Not very hard, but it causes him to thrust up which drives them both over the edge.

He again wraps his arms around her to pull her down with him. "Hi, I love you" He whispers smiling at her.

"She smiles back at him, she can see his almost giddy, "Hi, I love you too." she whispers back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just... it still feels like a dream. That you are __in__ love with me. That I'm here with you, that you share such an intimate part of yourself with me. I just, I pinched myself yesterday when you slept in my arms, I just laid there watching you sleep and I felt so calm and at peace. I just, I know it's weird, but this is deeper, more powerful, than anything I could ever imagine. That I have the privilege of watching you lose control in my arms... I'm sorry, I know it's wei..."

Natasha taking a page out of Peter's book she kissed him, to stop him talking.

"Peter... мой любимый, it's not weird. I've watched you sleep, too. It still blows my mind, that no matter how deeply asleep you are, when I get near you, you know, you move to me and tell me you love me. You never fail to surprise me, you continue to show me in ways, I didn't know possible, that you love me, that you are __deeply__ in love with me. I promise there is nowhere else I want to be. Than here with you, in your arms. Experiencing all the ways you make me lose control..." she kissed him deeply softly. Than leans back, "I also feel calm and at peace when you are in my arms. I have never loved anyone as deeply as I love and __need__ you."

Peter gasped quietly and he has tears in his eyes.

Natasha leans down to gently kiss away each tear.

"Natasha... __Natalia__, I love and need you too." Peter whispered back.

"I and __she__ knows. And you were right, I __do__ know how precious it is."

"I need to make love to you..." Peter said needing to connect to her on a deeper intimate level.

"I would love nothing more."

Peter rolled them over and slide himself back into her, slowly unhurried they made love, kissing and touching, neither saying a word. When they climaxed together there was still no words, just touches and kisses.

They waited until they both cooled down. Then he gets up and holds out a hand for her, pulling her up and back into his arms. They quietly walked to shower.

They put on some regular clothes and after they change the sheets and make the bed, then they go make brunch. Peter pulls her into his lap as they eat.

It makes it a little harder to eat, but neither are willing to move.

"I would like to go to the store. I have a couple of items I want to get for later."

"What?"

"Fruit and whip cream."

"hmm, sounds __delicious__." Natasha said, thinking of what he wants to do with them. She can tell he picked up on her tone when his eyes dilated and her favorite play toy let them know it was awake.

They head to the local store. Walking hand in hand. As they head in, she steps away to use the restroom. Peter continues on to get fresh fruit and whip cream. He heads to the check out.

A girl about his age is there. Peter sees her eye him like a piece of candy, that's when he realizes he doesn't have baggy clothes on, so his physique is more visible. He deflects as gently as he can the flirting the girl does.

Until Natasha walks up, she can tell what the girl is thinking look at __her__ Peter.

She puts her arm around Peter.

She lets a little of her black widow side, out which causes the girl to stop cold.

Peter can't help but smile. He tries to hide it, not just to keep from upsetting Natasha but to spare the girl.

Natasha knows he kind of enjoyed that. She knows he didn't try to lead the girl on, he has been wearing nicer more fitting clothes for her.

She enjoys his physique, she just forgot that others can to.

In a move that is pure black widow, as they walk out of the store, she reaches her hand down and grabs a handful of his ass, giving it a good squeeze. In view of the girl, she smiles when she hears the girl gasp.

Peter wisely says nothing, but can't help but like, that she is possessive of him. At least her black widow side. That is the side that doesn't share her toys.

"Let's go eat at that restaurant tonight, we should stop and see if we need to make a reservation." Natasha says after they leave the store.

"Okay." Peter is just as happy to not leave the house, but he is fine with going out to dinner with her.

They haven't gone out since the night of the boardwalk. He had been meaning to fix that. Making new memories to replace the way that one ended, it was perfect up to that point.

They head to the restaurant. Peter steps away this time to use the restroom.

When he comes back, he feels his blood boils, the maitre d, is shamelessly flirting with Natasha, all but trying to paw her. She has a polite neutral expression daftly deflecting his advances.

He steps up and asks, his voice going cold "Honey did you get a reservation for us?" Putting his arm around her.

"Yes, later this evening."

"Excellent." He looks at the man. "That will be under Mr. and Mrs. Parker."

Natasha didn't outwardly react but she's a little pleasantly surprised at how possessive he's acting. After all she just did a similar thing.

The man looking down at Peter almost scoffing, but agrees.

Peter and Natasha turned to walk out, and in a move that is pure wolf spider 'this is mine'. He reaches down and grabs her ass giving it a good squeeze.

A jolt of pleasure goes through her, both sides of her, like that he's acting this way

Her black widow side likes that he overcomes his natural shyness to show dominance.

Her soft side likes that he isn't afraid to show others she is his, just like he is hers.

She enjoys it even more when the man mutters __damn__ in disappointment, she let's herself smiles.

Peter has never acted this way, but he doesn't feel even a little bit bad about it. Then he sees Natasha smile out of the corner of his eye and realizes she likes it.

They get back to the house, Peter's still a little hot.

He puts the store bought items away and turns just a little sharper towards Natasha. He stalks towards her.

On the way back to the house, Natasha can tell Peter's still a little hot. Based on his movements. And the fact that his hand is still possessively on her lower back.

She almost moan, when after they get back to the house she can tell he's still feeling like he need to exert dominance. She smiles, knowing she's going to have some rough fun, and she can't wait.

In the back of Peter's mind he knows that Natasha won't let him do anything she doesn't want him to do, so he lets his more primal instinct out.

He grabs her neck and pulls her to him for a rough almost bruising kiss. He then tears her clothes off.

Natasha doesn't wait, she tears his clothes off too.

He lifts her up and with one hard thrust he's in her, her back on the wall.

She wraps her legs around him and enjoys this more animistic side of him.

He wraps his arm around her thrusting himself up into her. "__Mine... you're mine... say it.__"

He spanks her ass, harder then he's done before. "__Say it__."

He starts to bite and suck on her neck, marking her with a hickey.

She literally moans. "__Yours__"

More hard thrusts and spank, he leans close to her ear and with a low sexy voice says, "__Good girl__."

That made her moan, the way he said it, sent a shot of pure pleasure down to her sex.

He's not done, he thrusts into her again and spanks her ass, he growls "now, say it again."

Moan "I'm yours."

"__That's right__," thrust.

"__You're mine__." Thrust and spank.

She can tell his primal side is starting to subside. His thrust are starting to get gentle and he's starts to run his hand along her legs.

However she's not done yet. She gets off him and pushes him on the floor gets on to ride him.

She then slams herself down on him. She turns the tables, slamming down on him "__Mine... you're mine__." she let's a little of her black widow side out when she leans down, she smiles and moans when it doesn't scare him, and she hears him moan.

Still slamming herself down on him, "__Say it__."

She slams down on him hard again roughly grabbing his chin. "__Say it__."

She then starts to bite and suck on his neck to mark him with a hickey.

Peter smiles when she does, he knows she was going to mark him like he did to her. "__I'm yours__, always and forever."

She leans down and whispers in his ear. "__Good boy__." then she leans back up.

She smiles and slams down on him again. "Say it again, I want to __feel__ it."

Peter sits up and then gets up while still in Natasha. He wraps one arm around her, then pushes her back against the wall as he placed one hand on her breast to roughly squeeze them.

"__I'm__" thrust "__Yours__" thrust

"__always__" thrust "__and__" thrust "__forever.__" thrust.

He had been using every trick he learned, to make her climax with his last thrust.

It worked she gave a loud throaty moan and clamped down on him.

Which made him climax as well.

She smiled, and pulled his head to her, giving him a deep hard kiss.

He puts one hand on the wall to keep from falling, his legs are shaking.

"Hmm, I like that side of you, we should do that more often." Natasha smiles an almost predatory smile.

"But could you handle it if I did?" Peter said feeling particularly reckless. He knows her primal side is stronger then his.

Peter watches as her predatory smile widens and her eyes dilate in pleasure. "I know I can."

'I may not make it, but it would be one hell of a way to go.'

Peter realized he said it out loud when she leans over to his ear. "Honey you have no idea."

Both moaning when he slides out of her, he sets her down. He feels the pain from the repeated slamming on his pelvis.

He looks down at their torn clothes.

"Our clothes might not make it."

She laughs. She knows this is out of his comfort zone. She pulls him to her, and gently kisses him to let him know her primal side has subsided as well. "Thank you baby."

Peter smirks and says "Well I've spent so much time taking care of Natalia, I didn't want the black widow to get lonely."

She plays along, grabbing his chin she pulls his ear to her mouth, and lowly whispers "good boy"

Peter can't help the pleasant shiver that runs through him.

He looks back down at the torn up clothes around them. Wistfully saying "I did kinda like that shirt though."

She laughs again knowing he's teasing. "Don't worry baby, I'll get you another."

He smiles, then knowing how sore he is, he turns serious "Are you okay?"

She softly smiles knowing he would ask, it's his nature. She caresses his cheek, "I'm as sore as I'm sure you are, but it's a pleasant sore. I'm fine, I enjoy it, when things get rough every now and then. Hmm, since we have enhanced healing, this could be fun."

She laughs as he looks surprised, almost worried, adding. "Don't worry it will only be for special occasions. I think we would scare the others, if we did too much."

She grabs his hand, they leave the clothes on the floor for the moment. She pulls him into the bedroom.

"Get your swimming trunks on, we are taking advantage of the nice private beach right outside."

Peter gets his trunks out and puts them on. "Done."

"Good, go see what beach stuff we have on the patio. While I get dressed."

"I can't watch?" Peter asked smiling.

"One, if you did, we would never get outside. Two, it's a surprise. Go I'll grab the beach towels see if there is any umbrellas, and chairs. And make sure we are alone." Natasha says smirking.

Peter goes out to the patio, looks in the storage closet and finds a umbrella, and a couple of folding lounge chairs. He takes it down the beach finding a nice spot close to the water.

His spidey sense doesn't detect anyone watching.

He sets them up. It's a nice very warm but not to hot day. Especially for august.

A short time later. Natasha comes out in a bathrobe. Her long bare legs, peeking through with each step, is sexier to Peter then he imagined.

That however is nothing compared to how much he starts to pant, when she takes off the robe and reveals a __very__ small blue and red two piece bikini her ladies straining the fabric. The bottom half is barely bigger then a thong.

Peter can feel his blood go rushing down below.

He wonders if it's possible if it happened fast enough, would he pass out from the blood lose in his big brain, to feed his __little head__. He swears he feels a little light headed for a moment.

Natasha smiles when she sees just how much of a reaction she causes in him. She can see him grow in his trunks, and hear him panting.

"Do you like?" She asks as she gets up to him.

"Oh god yes."

Smiling, "I believe you mean oh goddess." she can't help but tease him. She admits to herself that see him that turned on by her, makes her wet.

"Oh my goddess, yes." Peter says trying to come up with something cool and clever and winces when he hears himself.

Natasha softly giggles at his inability to form words. "I'll take that as a yes. I got it just for you."

Peter actually moans. He moves to go touch her.

When he gets near her, she puts her hand up. "Stop, we need to recover, let's just lay here on the beautiful beach and enjoy the ocean for a while.

She has to keep herself from laughing when he actually whines. She takes pity. "If you're a __good boy__, I'll let you take it off me later." she giggles softly when he moans again.

"Baby, you might want to take a dip into the water, you need to cool down." Natasha added smirking.

Peter grins which makes Natasha wonder what he's thinking. He turns to head out and play in the water.

She did smile when he enjoys himself.

Peter tells her to come join him. She shakes her head no.

She can see his evil grin is back.

Peter gets out of the water, and walks calmly towards the towels she put out. As soon as he gets close he makes like he's heading to lay on the towel next to hers.

But he leaps over beside her and shakes his water off on her, smiling when she shouts in surprise.

He then quickly picks her up. And heads to the water.

Natasha realizes what he's doing very quickly. "No, don't you dare."

"Oh I __dare__." Peter says smiling

Natasha tries to get out of his arms, but she doesn't try very hard.

Peter knows if she wanted to she could stop him, so he doesn't worry.

He knows she will get him back, but it'll be fun.

He goes to the edge and gently tosses her into the water. Which causes her to shriek with laughter.

She stands up and sees Peter still on the edge of the water.

She walks seductively towards him.

"I know what you doi..." Peter didn't get to finish as she grabs him and tosses him into the water.

She jumps in after him, laughing they play around in the water. She dunks him and he would lift her up and dump her into the water. They splash each other like to kids in the water.

She has not had this much fun in a while. They play in the water for almost an hour. Then as they get out, she pushes him down on the sand at the water's edge.

She doesn't fight when he sits up to pull her down on to him. They are both laughing to much to be mad, he has a bright smile that makes her feel warm.

"God, I love you so much." He says right before he kisses her.

He runs his hand up and down her sides and back, reaching down to squeeze her ass cheeks a few times. She returns the favor by rubbing herself on his rock hard cock.

About that time the waves come up and wash over them. Causing them to cough laughing.

Peter sits up with Natasha sitting on his lap. He moans when she puts her legs on either side of him rubbing her sex on his. Facing him, she kisses him some more.

She waits until he's about ready to burst out of his trunks his eyes are half lidded. She smirks and gets off of him. "Peter, you should cool off." As she walks back to the towels.

Her smile grew when she hears him lay back groaning. She laughs turning back to look at him, as his groan is muffled when the next wave comes up to cover him.

He laughs, he knew she would get him back. He stands up and shakes himself off.

Natasha who had sit down on the lounge chair. She smiles and shakes her head watching him shake she can't help but think of a dog. Loving how carefree he looks.

Peter walks back to the towels and lays on the one, next to her. He brushes his hand up and down her leg, that is closest to him.

He reaches his hand out to her, in an invitation for her to join him on the towels. She shakes her head no, with a grin.

Causes him to playfully pout. "Please, pretty please?"

Huffing a fake sigh, she smiles as she takes his hand and gets down on the towel with him.

He smiles and gives a soft happy sigh when she lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her.

She has a soft smile when she can clearly feel and hear him purr. It is so peaceful to feel it and his heartbeat.

The hand on her back, is caressing her skin with his thumb. They entwine their other hands.

The peace of the waves crashing on the beach, the gentle breeze that keeps the day from being unbearably hot. The calmness of each other's heartbeat.

It makes them forget about their responsibility at home. The life and death choices they have to make. The protection of the planet.

Right now nothing matters to them but each other.

Natasha lifts her head, putting her chin on Peter's chest. She looks at him and softly whispers. "I love you."

Peter smiles equally softly, "I love you to."

He moves his hand up to brush her hair of her forehead. He adds "but somehow that just doesn't seem big enough to cover how I feel. I don't know the words to convey how much... how deeply I feel..."

Natasha moves her hand that was next to him to brush through his hair, softly says. "Peter, you show me with your every action just how you feel. I have no doubts of how deep your feeling for me are."

"It's because you make it easy for me, with your every action. I know just how deep your feeling for me are." Peter says.

After a while, reality has to intrude on this perfect little world they have created. "Peter, we need to go get dressed. I'm getting hungry and I know you are to."

"I'm hungry all right... but not for food." Peter says, feeling a confusing mix of calm and peace and desire for her, still as powerful as Thursday night.

Natasha smiles and feels pleasure at how much he wants her. "Down boy. I want food, we can play later."

"Okay, at least I get to take this off you."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure you were a good boy. I might have to change in the bathroom, with the door locked." she said smirking.

"Will my queen goddess allow me to state my case, as to why should be allowed to take care of my queen?"

"I might be persuaded to listen to your argument."

He folds up the chairs and puts down the umbrella as she gathers the towels and bathrobe, they walk side by side to the house.

He puts the stuff back into the storage closet.

Then after she opens the patio door, he picks her up and carries her inside. He takes a second to close the door.

Then he takes her to the bedroom and gently places her on the bed.

A glance at the clock shows they have a little over an hour before dinner.

"You can start to make your case." Natasha says smiling wondering what he's got planned.

Peter gently moves her legs apart, then climbs on to the bed and slowly like a cat moves over her.

He bends to kiss and suck on her neck, then moving down to her collarbone, then he almost whines when he skips his favorite ladies still 'cover'.

Nips and licks her abdomen he smirks when her muscles quiver from the attention.

He then skips over her sex also still covered kissing her inner thigh.

Down one leg and up the other.

He then brushes his hand all over everywhere that's not covered, gently using his ability to stimulate her.

When he's done she's almost panting. He stops and with a smile, looking in her eyes. "Was that __good boy__ enough for you?"

She takes a breath and says "That's pretty convincing but I'm afraid I'll need more evidence."

He smirks and getting up he takes off his trunks.

She moans at just how hard his cock is, proudly jutting out. "My __evidence__, my queen goddess."

She teasingly says, "I don't know that looks pretty weak."

Peter playfully pouts but then says "I have one other piece of evidence."

He climbs back onto the bed and puts his face close to her sex. He takes a deep breath and gently blows on it. "Your scent says otherwise. Your honor."

Natasha knew that he would pick up how wet she had gotten from his caressing her. "Very well."

Peter smiles and feeling feisty, he grabs the bottoms with his teeth and starts to pull them down.

She lifts her hips and he uses his hands while her hips are up to grab her ass and give it a squeeze.

Then then takes the bottoms off.

He crawls back up to her, he looks down at her breasts. "It's almost a sin to keep these lovely ladies covered."

She laughs and leans up resting on her elbows to allow him to until the top.

With slow movements he unties both straps. He tosses it over his shoulder. "Would my queen like me to finish what I started?"

"Yes."

"Hey my lovely ladies, I missed you." Peter said before he gently started to suck and nibble on one while his hand kneads the other.

"You have an obsession with my breasts honey. Should I be worried?"

"Nope," then he jokingly pets one breast and 'says' to them, "Don't mind __her__, she doesn't understand our love."

She laughs, and adds, "Smart ass."

he just takes his hand from her breast and moves it slowly down her abs and waist, until he gets to her folds. He softly rubs his thumb on her clit. His mouth still lavishing attention on her breasts.

He moves up to kiss her, letting her know he's done playing around. He brushes his cock against her folds. He looks at her, "May I?"

She reaches down to line him up. "Welcome home baby."

He pushes into her. All the way in, then he pulls out. Each slow thrust getting faster. They kiss just enjoying an unhurried session of love making.

Knowing they still need to get ready for dinner. As the time gets closer he starts to move faster. Kissing becomes more urgent she runs her hands down his sides and grabs his ass cheeks giving them a good squeeze.

He smiles against her mouth "__You__ have an obsession with my ass, should __I__ be worried?"

Giving them another squeezes she smiles and says "yes, you should."

"Okay, good to know."

after that they are close enough that talking turns to panting for them both and soon they cry out each other's name as he releases into her.

He lays down beside her, just looking at her with love in his eyes. His hand resting on her waist, he pulls her close so they can kiss some more.

They get up with just enough time to shower and get dressed.

"Go shower, I'm going to find you something to wear while I find something to wear."

"But if we shower together it saves water, and the planet or something." Peter says, he knows they don't have time to shower together, but he very much enjoys it.

"Uh huh, go shower."

Peter does go shower, and steps out to dry off when Natasha steps in, he catches her and pulls her in for a kiss then lets her go. "Go get dressed, I know if you stay you will come in and we will miss our reservation." she gently pushes him out the door.

Peter sees she has his nice clothes laid out on the bed. He quickly gets dressed then goes to pick up the clothes they left from the afternoon. He moves the stuff from his jeans to the pants he's wearing.

He carries them into the bedroom just as Natasha finish putting on the sun dress she picked.

"You look beautiful, моя любимая" Peter says. He steps to her and puts his arm around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you. We need to go." She can tell he's doesn't want to leave. "Just think the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

"Ever the sensible one." he said smiling.

They walk out, he has his hand on her lower back not as possessively as before. They walk to the restaurant. Just in time, there is a different person at the front. Peter gives the name. They take him to a private area.

Just like before, they hold hands across the table and talk about everything and nothing. They order and enjoy each other's company.

When the bill comes Peter takes his black card out to pay for it. After they are done, they head out, unfortunately there is not boardwalk here.

"When we get back we should go back and have dinner at that place. I want to try that boardwalk again. Make a few positive memories." Peter quietly says.

"I had the exact same thought." Maybe next week.

They slowly walk back to the house. Not in any rush. It's a clear night.

They decide to spend time in the lounge chair on the deck. Listening to the waves and watching the stars. They snuggle close to each other.

Peter whispers "I love you."

Natasha smiles then smirks "Me or my __ladies__?"

Peter smiling at her teasing. "Both."

"Oh that's to bad, I think I only love your ass."

huffing a laugh, "Well love my ass, love me."

"Oh in that case I guess I love you too." Natasha says smiling she leans over to kiss him soft and gently. He runs his hand down her side. Gently pull her over onto him. So she is laying on him.

They make out for a while. Until they are both aching.

She gets up and pulls him up they head back in.

Just like before when she has the door open he picks her up and after closing the door, carries her bridal style to the bedroom.

Instead of laying her on the bed he sets her down they each take their clothes off.

Peter gets slower as he spends more time watching her slide out of her sun dress and remove her bra and panties.

She smiles at his distracted state and clears her throat. That makes him almost rip the rest of his clothes off.

He picks her up and gently puts her into the bed. Then he slowly climbs up and they make love for an hour. Slow unhurried few words but every kiss, nibble, touch, and caress showing their feelings.

They finally speed up and climax together kissing when it happens.

They go to get ready for bed. Peter once again done first does his rounds. Says his good night to both FRIDAY and Karen. Then brushes Natasha's hand as he walks by her on his way to the bedroom while she does her own check.

Like the night before, he's got her side of the sheets pulled back waiting for her. She lays face to face with him they just caress and kiss for a while then when Peter yawns it causes her to yawn. She turns around and scoots back against him. He hand goes back to her waist under her shirt. His other under her pillow entwined with hers.

He kisses her neck nuzzles it and whispers "I love you."

She turns her head back and kisses him and whispers against his mouth "I love you to."

They fall asleep.


	4. Monday

Monday morning, finds them still asleep. Peter has moved to his back. Natasha in her sleep scooted over and has her head on his chest. Near his heart.

She wakes up, a little surprised, usually she is on her back and Peter is clinging to her. She smiles that they are comfortable enough to move in their sleep.

She has no desire to move, she looks up and her smile grows soft when she sees, he looks at peace.

He still has his arms wrapped around her. She gently brushes her fingers on his chest.

She looks at the faded scars on his chest. Past evidence of his need to protect the innocent.

She feels her heart ache a little at the number of scars he has, she has been there when he got a few.

Even before she fell in love with him, he was her Паучок.

She never liked seeing him hurt.

That's why she spent so much time training him, pushing him, being the hard taskmaster, so he got better.

He never got mad at her, he would take everything she dished out and smile brightly at her.

She softly smiles, remembering how almost since day one, she always felt happier when they spent time together. He could be hurt, wounded, beat up, too tired from pushing himself to hard, for to long.

But as soon as he would see her, his smile would brighten the room and her mood.

She never cared about just spending time on the couch eating junk food, watching mindless TV, unless it was a role.

Until she did it with him.

She had always been apart, even with she was with the team. She would spend time in the common room with the others, but she would read a book and drink tea.

She was there, but apart.

She thinks that is why she thought she could make it work with Bruce, he did the same.

However he couldn't let her in, and in the end she didn't know how to let him in either.

Bruce didn't fight to know the real her.

Peter, fought to know her, in his own slow quiet way. Even before he fell in love with her.

His persistent yet gently desire to bring her out of her shell, is what made her fall in love with him.

He found his own way in.

He snuck into her heart and made his web.

She chuckles softly at the thought of him, using his webs to heal her heart.

He coaxed her out of the place she had hidden herself in, so long ago.

Natasha had placed her head back on Peter's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

So she missed when Peter woke up and watched her.

He softly moved his thumb caressing her skin.

He thinks about how far they've come. Every memory; happy, sad, painful.

Has lead them here.

The one __place__ he wants to be more than anywhere else.

Holding the __one__ he wants to be with more than anyone else.

Being __loved__ by the one he wants to love him more than anyone else.

Peter gently lifts his far hand to entwine his hand with hers on his chest.

"__Natasha__" he said softly.

She looked up at him, "Good morning baby."

He smiles with love in his eyes, "Good morning моя любимая."

She slides up to kiss him.

"Come here." Peter said

She put her leg over his and lay on him, this isn't about making love, yet. It's they need to touch, connect.

His arms come up too hold her. One goes back under her shirt to caress her lower back. The other comes up to cup her face.

He brushes his nose softly against her cheek, smiling as he opens his mouth slightly to kiss her. "I love you. I need you." he says softly between soft gentle kisses.

Natasha feels her heart swell with love. "I love and need you too." she says back.

She can feel him grew hard under her. She smiles at how much he desires her.

Even though it's something she's used to.

She was trained to be whatever to whoever. It's the job of a spy, a female spy, and she was the best for a reason. She could be whatever was needed, to do whatever was needed done.

But to Peter she is herself, and he couldn't be happier.

Soon she's getting wet rubbing her sex on his hard cock. They are both starting to moan.

She leans back and takes off her shirt, smiling at how much that turns Peter on.

Peter who has been enjoying making out with Natasha. He watches her when she leans back and he gives a deep throaty moan when she pulls her shirt off.

No matter how many times she take off her clothes for him, it drives him crazy.

His hands come up to her sides running up to her breasts.

She leans back down and Peter pushes her panties down she kicks off.

He lifts his hips and pushes down his shorts. Natasha's sex is close enough that when his cock springs back up it brushes her folds. Causing them both to moan. He kicks his shorts off.

But before they start Peter, gets a wild idea. "you know we are both part spider now."

"Yeah, and?"

"Lets try something different."

"Okay?"

Peter pointed looks up.

Natasha turns up, then looks back at Peter. "Okay, that is different. How do we keep from falling down?"

"I can web us up. Do you want to walk up or do you want me to toss you up?"

"I'll go up myself for now, maybe another time you can toss me up." Natasha said smirking

She stands on the bed and jumps up sticking her hands and she swings her body back and tries to grab with her feet. She doesn't quite catch. Peter who had grabbed one of his web shooters. Leaps up and grabs her leg, he helps her to stick.

Since she is hanging backwards it's harder to get attached. Plus she doesn't wall crawl as much as Peter. He crawls up 'under' her and webs her wrists and ankles. He then webs his ankles and one of his wrists. He then sticks his hand to the ceiling they start to kiss.

Peter's cock which had soften slightly is once again rock hard. "Are you ready?"

Natasha loves that even now he still asks her. "Yes, baby, hmm it's already different."

Peter pushes into her slowly, he doesn't want to move to fast, the ceiling isn't really designed for sex.

Of course just like every other time. All rational thought disappears when he's in Natasha. Soon he's rocking up into her.

For Natasha it is unlike any other time. She is on top, but he's the one moving. He's in control and he's doing everything he can to get her off. She has already orgasm twice.

His free hand is busy with her clit, her breasts even her ass, all the places she gets pleasure he stimulates.

They spend an hour rocking on each other, Peter has cum twice, she has four times. They are done and panting not from being turned on, but from the work out.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I don't have a way to safely get out of the webs."

"What do you mean?"

"I uh didn't bring a knife, and I forgot to grab my web dissolving fluid."

"Are we stuck for another hour?"

"No, I can get unstuck, but it will damage the ceiling."

"You explain it to Pepper."

"Yeah, I figured, okay." Peter as gently as possible pulls his wrist off the ceiling as he expected the ceiling came with it. He reaches back to try and get his leg free with minimal damage.

He failed, his second hole is bigger then the first. He can finally reach his last leg he snaps the webs without causing any more damage.

While he's down there he snaps the webs around her ankles, he then crawls back under her and snaps the webs on one wrists then the other, he then places her on him, she let go and lays on him he smirked and let go.

Gravity takes them down quickly, however the bed is under them. So they fall a short distance to land safely on the bed his arms still wrapped around her.

They laugh when they hit the bed, which thankfully didn't break. He rolls her over and then pets her breasts with a joking smirk he says "Are you ladies okay, I'm so sorry to scare you like that."

She just laughs and reaches down to caresses his ass saying "Oh honey I'm so sorry his heavy body landed on you, are you okay?"

He laughs and they kiss. He pulls her up and they get cleaned up. Change the sheets, they go and make breakfast.

They cleaned up the kitchen. Peter decided he would make dinner for Natasha tonight. He looked around to see what ingredient was there. Figuring out what he can make he knows he'll have to head to the store later.

They head out to lounge in the chair together. Each of them brushing their hands up and down the others' body. Caressing their bodies, kissing.

When their need gets too strong, they got up and headed inside.

He gently took her clothes off, in the main room. Touching and kissing everything, he then stripped off his clothes he lays her on the couch and leaning over her, he looks her in the eyes.

She nods and he pushes into her, it's slightly awkward, but it allowed for great leverage.

He is able to thrust fast and deep, that drove both to their releasing point quickly. He thrusts one more time into her as they climax together. They kiss deeply.

They stand up, he pulls her close, needing to keep that connection as they come down. Even after so many times they've been together, he still needs to touch, to connect with her for a while.

She understands, and while it doesn't drive her as much as it does him. She still seeks his touch, his connection as well.

They got get cleaned up and dress. She heads to the desk and logs in to the computer to take care of a few non secure items.

Peter kisses the top of Natasha's head and tell her "I'm heading to the store. I need to get a few item so I can make dinner tonight."

Natasha grabs his arm and pulls him back down to her to give a proper kiss.

Then with a smirk she reaches down to give his ass a squeeze.

"I knew it, you just wanted me for my ass." he said grinning.

Smirking "Of course, I told you that yesterday."

"I'll have you know I'm more than just a piece of meat." Peter said joking.

Natasha with a smile pats his cheek and says "Sure __dear__."

Peter leans down to give Natasha long kiss "I love you."

She smiles back, pulling him back to her, to kiss again "I love you to."

As Peter starts to step away she swats his ass "Go make my dinner."

"Sure __dear__."

He headed out the door walking to the store. He looked around filled the cart with stuff he'll need.

The same girl is in the check out. She remembers him. She is polite and short. Peter does feel kind of bad. He makes sure he's nice and polite.

As he headed out he heard another employee walk to the girl and talk to her.

"He's cute, why didn't you flirt with him."

"Hell no, are you kidding he was in yesterday and his hot looking sugar momma look like she wanted to rip my head off."

Peter just kept walking. He had to smile. He walked back to the house. Putting the ingredients away. He did make some lunch and look for Natasha, he found her back on the porch looking at the waves.

He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. He put his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head on top of his.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Did you mean what you said the other night about kids?" Natasha had seen she set the reminder for her appointment in a few weeks.

"When it comes to that, yes I always say what I mean. I want to grow old and have a couple of spider kids with you. Especially if one is a girl with your beauty, my book smarts, and your street smarts. She will rule the world." Peter said seriously still watching the waves but his arms tighten around her slightly.

He added, "I know it won't happen right way. I know, it's going to take time to heal what was done. Plus I'd like to be married to you first. But it's not like we can't take care of our children financially. I don't like to flaunt it but I am pretty well off. Not just with Tony, but several of my inventions I have primary ownership and they make a lot of money. Most of it is put away, and invested." thinking back to what the girl said he smiled "What do you say, I become your sugar daddy."

"__What?__ Where did that come from."

"Your favorite checker was there, she was asked, after I walked away why she didn't flirt with me, she said hell no, that my 'sugar mama' almost ripped her head off yesterday." Peter said laughing. "Since I've got the money I can be your sugar daddy."

"Uh no, I'll pass. But it's nice I have options... I guess." smiling at his teasing.

Peter just laughs harder "I know. I knew you won't, just I found what they said funny. She did say you are hot though so."

Peter stopped laughing and turned serious he lifted his head and looking at Natasha his hand coming up to gently lay it on her stomach, as she looks down at him. "I want us to have a child. I want us to be a family. I want to feel our child kick in your womb. While I deal with a hormonal spider powered assassin. Where I rub your feet and legs and hold you close and tell you I love you every day. And you threaten to cut off parts of my body, as you do a damn good job of crushing my hand while you give birth to our child. I want it all. I __especially__ want it all with you."

"That is oddly specific you can't see into the future can you?"

"No, just to much time watching sappy TV shows. Take just about every trope. Adding a dash of superpowers and presto my dream."

"That does sound nice, especially you giving me foot and leg massages."

"I thought you might like that. Good thing I figured out what I want to do this afternoon. Unless my queen goddess has something in mind already."

"No, what do you want to do."

"I want to give you a massage. I plan on pampering you. Massage with some fruit, a nice dinner, and then a relaxing bath." Peter said he nuzzled Natasha's neck.

"I think I can agree to that."

"Good, by the way lunch is ready."

"Let's go eat."

They go and eat in the kitchen. They stand next to each other while eating.

They finish up and clean up the kitchen. Natasha decides that Peter needs to be treated.

She leans to his ear and whispers seductively "My turn."

She smiles when his eyes dilate in pleasure. She steers him to one of the straight backed chairs. She takes his clothes of, kissing and caressing while she does it.

When he's naked his cock jutting out, she pushes him down on to the chair. She then grabs her phone and put on some music then gives him a strip tease that has him moaning.

She slowly removed her shirt, and then turned around to slowly bend down removing her pants. Leaving only her bra and panties on.

She then starts to give him a lap dance, moving in time with the music that has a nice rhythmic beat.

She's surprised how long it takes for him to move his hands to touch her. She grabs them and puts them on the side. "No, no touching until I say so. Don't make me web them to the chair." She said smirking.

She put her arms around his head and uses her flexibility to touch many parts of his body to the point where his cock is twitching.

"I'm not going to last." Peter said his voice tight.

She can tell, his eyes are half lidded and he's almost panting. She knows he can see how turned on she is, and he can feel how wet she is.

She has teased him enough, she gets up and smirks at his whine, which turns into a throaty moan when she reaches back to undo her bra.

Peter is now panting.

She turns around again and bends down as she pulls down her panties. She looks and can see that Peter is unconsciously leaning forward. She turns around and puts her hand up to push him back "nah ah, your queen isn't done yet." she smiles when he takes a deep breath to try and calm down.

She gets back on to him and starts to rub herself on him. She doesn't take long she lifts up and lines up with him. She slowly slides down on him. Still loving how much he fills her. They both moan, Peter is gripping the chair so hard she can hear the wood creaking.

"You can touch me now baby."

Peter's hands go to her sides, brushing up and down, as he leans forward to lavish some attention on his favorite ladies. She doesn't move but she does use her muscles to milk his cock.

Peter has to take a deep breath to calm down, he doesn't want to climax to soon.

Natasha can tell he's trying not to cum in her to soon. Suddenly her competitive side comes out, and she wants to make him cum. She redoubles her efforts to get him off.

Peter leans up to nibble on her neck but stops when he sees she's got her 'I'm going to win' face on. It's then he realizes she trying to get him off.

So he smirks back at her and takes another deep breath then he closes his eyes to concentrate on using his ability to try and hit her G-spot. He doesn't have that much control there but he's close when she moans.

He starts to use his hand to stimulate every part of her that he can reach, her clit is out of reach, she is too close to him. He does put his hand on each ass cheek and stimulates them. And he starts to nibble on her breasts.

Not to be outdone she continues to milk him and she runs her hand behind his head and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

She also leans forward and starts to whisper all the naughty things she wants him to do to her. She knows she's got him when he twitches.

She waits until he's close then whispers "I love and need you, baby."

That pushed him over the edge. But she was right behind him.

Him releasing into her had pushed her over the edge as well.

"That was different." He said after he caught his breath.

"Hmm, I kind of liked it."

"Of course because it's a battle and the black widow doesn't lose." Peter said smiling he knew what she was doing, and as much as he is happy to lose to her, he is a little competitive as well. "If this is going to be a thing, we should set some rules."

"Hmm I like that, and a wager, loser has to do something for the winner." Natasha said still got her arms around Peter's head, and she's still got him in her.

Peter suddenly gets up and grabs the bag on the table as he walks with her still on him. He goes into the bedroom and lays her down as he pulls out he can feel his leg quiver. He takes out the massage oils he got. It had gotten a strange look from the checkout girl. But he didn't say anything.

He does go get a couple of beach towels and laid them out on the bed. She gets on them to keep the oils from staining the bedspread.

"Front of back first?"

"Hmm, I guess back first."

She turns over and Peter pours a little oil in his hand and rubs them together "Top or bottom first?"

"Hmm don't care."

Since Peter is at the bottom admiring the view.

He starts with her feet. Picking one up and rubbing them. Using his thumbs to loosen up her joints and a little bit of stimulate to help. He does one then the other.

Once both feet are done he moves up to her ankles he does the same time with his thumbs and abilities, first one then the other.

He moves up to her thighs next this time using a tiny bit of strength to work out the tightened muscles. Stimulating as he goes, he does one then the other, careful to not get too close to her sex.

He moves to lean over her thighs as he rubs her ass next and hips doing just enough to relax her, but not get her worked up.

He puts more oil on his hands and moves up to her lower back and sides. He kisses her there first then continues to use his thumbs to work out her knots.

He is taking his time and watching and listening, to how Natasha reacts, she is very relaxed. He's not trying to get her worked up, just relax her.

It's hard not to get worked up himself, the sighs and moans she's making, are not making it easy.

He puts his legs on the side of her hips and works on her upper back and shoulders next, more oil she has a lot of knots and a lot of nerves to be gently stimulated.

He then keeping one hand on her at all times, moves around to the front he works on her shoulders and neck next. Taking care to be a little gentle, but firm enough to get the knots out. He does rub her head.

He then laid down next to Natasha softly asking "Are you ready to turn over?"

"No, I'm putty, let me guess you did some research." She half opening her eyes to look at him.

"Of course, I told you, your favorite subject would need to know how to take care of his queen goddess." Peter quietly said smiling.

He had been hoping to get that response. "Are you sure you don't want to turn over, all the really good parts are on the front."

"You mean all the good parts for __you__." Natasha said teasing.

"That too. I won't deny. Come on, I'll help you." Peter gently helped her roll over and picked her up to center her on the towels.

Before he moved down to start on her front he caressed her cheek when she opened her eyes at him. "Are you ready?"

She just softly nodded, smiling.

He got up and keeping his hand on her. He read that you should always keep in contact during the massage. His hand trails down her arm and then her legs until he gets back to her feet.

This time he puts more oil and rubs the top of her feet and ankles, being gentle since there really isn't much there to massage.

He moves up to her thighs again more oil and he gently stimulates works out the knots.

He avoids her sex and when she realizes it she gives a whine. "honey, this massage is to relax you not get you worked up." Peter says softly.

He then carefully puts his legs over her thighs trying not to get worked up at how much her scent is driving him crazy.

He puts more oil on and works on her waist, stomach, and sides again working out the knots he can find and stimulates some areas.

He has to moan when her scent gets stronger due to her getting wetter.

Natasha who has been watching him, concentrate on getting her body to relax. Marvels at how much he's making her body feel like putty.

She knows she shouldn't be surprised, Peter can do anything he sets his mind to, and it seems that right now his mind is set to give her the best massage she's ever gotten.

She does smile at seeing how turned on he is, but trying not to let it affect him. "Peter baby something wrong." She heard his moan when she grew wetter.

"No, just being extra careful." She smirks at how tight his voice is.

He almost forgets what he's massaging. He moves up to her arms and upper chest. He wants to lick and kiss her ladies but refrains.

He does work on her arms long smooth strokes with just a little bit of stimulate all the way to her fingers.

On her left hand he can't help but rub her ring finger.

He wants to put a ring on there, but knows it's not time yet.

Natasha feeling him spend time on her left hand, sees him looking at her ring finger with a slight longing look.

She doesn't need to ask why, knowing what he's feeling.

She knows one day he will put a ring on her finger. And she will put one on him. She has no doubt. She does turn her hand and rub her thumb on his left hand.

When he looks up at her, she whispers "one day, you will."

She smiles when happy tears well up in his eyes.

He sets that happy thought aside for now, and moves over to her right side and does the same thing with her right arm.

He then moves up to the top and works on her shoulders and then her neck and face.

Once he's done he lays down beside her and wraps his arm around her hold her close as she just continuing to relax in his arms.

She actually falls asleep for a little while, the room is warm and she feels like she has no bones in her body, she's so relaxed.

She can hear his calm heartbeat as his thumb strokes just above her waist. His other arm under her head as he strokes her upper arm.

He kisses her shoulder and temple every where he can without her needing to move. "I love you." He whispers, as she falls asleep.

She slowly wakes up feel incredible. She looks over to see that Peter's eyes are closed he's asleep but his thumbs are still stroking her.

She slowly gets up, smiling when Peter in his sleep tightens his arms and whines. She caresses his cheek and whispers "Shh, baby it's okay I just need to use the bathroom."

He relaxes allowing her to get up. She can't believe how good she feels. She will definitely take advantage of his magic hands again. She heads to take care of her business.

She comes back into the bedroom. Peter is still asleep. Still feeling very relaxed she gets back in bed and tucks herself into him.

In sleep he pulls her close and mutters "love you."

When she wakes up, she is surprised to find that she's under the sheets and Peter is not with her.

How he was able to move her and leave the room without her waking up, shows just how relaxed and comfortable she is.

She's confident that if there was trouble her own spidey sense would wake her up.

She gets up and puts on her clothes she walks out to wonderful smells. Peter is currently cooking dinner in the kitchen.

He looks up when she walks in his smile is bright and happy. "Hi honey, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, I had a very good nap. A woman could get used to this." Natasha said smiling relaxed as she gives him a kiss then hops on a clear part of the counter watching Peter make dinner.

"My plan is coming together. Muah ha ha ha." Peter said smirking.

Laughing she said "You plan?"

"Yeap, to make you addicted to me." Peter said stopping what he's doing to go over and kiss her again.

"Hmm, I could get addicted to your ass." She said reaching down spanking it.

"Not a piece of meat." He said

"__Please__, you are addicted to my ladies... __My__ plan muah ha ha ha."

"Touche, I can't argue with that."

Peter pushed a bowl of the fresh fruit that he had gotten yesterday. "I had wanted to use this earlier but I was distracted."

Natasha picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth. "Sorry, not sorry."

She watched him move around the kitchen cooking. She took another piece and with a smirk she moans as she seductively bites it.

"If you don't want dinner burned, because I'm distracted please don't." Peter said.

She laughs when she sees his hand tighten on the grip of the spatula when she moaned. This power she has is intoxicating.

"I hope we can come down here again. This is the best weekend I've ever had." Peter said looking at her.

"I think we can make that happen. It was my most pleasurable weekend as well." She smiles thinking at how much she has been satisfied this weekend. She hasn't never been this relaxed and well taken care of.

She leans over and grabs Peter to give him a soft gentle kiss. Before he goes back to cooking.

She spies her phone still on the counter near her. She leans over marveling at her flexibility, she hasn't be able to bend like this since she was young. She puts on some soft music.

She grabs a piece of fruit, "open wide" Peter turns his head as she tosses it. It landed in his mouth.

She's feeling restless, the massage had loosened her up. She wants to dance.

"How long until you can step away?"

"I need to finish this and put it in the oven for 30 minutes."

"Good." she hops off the counter and moves up against Peter's back wrapping her arms around him and putting her chin on his shoulder. She smirk when he moans feeling her breast pressed against his back. "Muah ha ha ha." she said softly in his ear.

She sways gently needing to move, not enough to keep him from finishing the food. "I love you." she whispers she nuzzles her nose on his neck.

Peter gives an involuntarily happy sigh. Loving how happy and carefree Natasha is acting here.

They both know that tomorrow when they go back, they won't be as carefree, but here in their own little world. They pretend their responsibility don't exist, at least temporarily.

Peter finishes the cooking portion. He grabs the pan and he 'grips' Natasha as he bends and steps back with her on his back. She laughs in surprise. He then stands up and sets the timer reaches over to wash his hands.

"Okay, I'm all yours."

Natasha lets him go and turns him around pulling him a few steps away from the counter.

Peter's arms wrap around her, one goes down just above her ass. The other cupping her cheek as they kiss, deepening it quickly.

Natasha puts both her hands on his ass, pulling him close to her.

They continue to make out while they sway to the music.

They faintly heard Peter's phone ring in the bedroom. Still in Natasha's nightstand. Peter has not had any desire to check it.

"Ignore it. If it's important they will call my phone."

"That was my plan."

Sure enough less then a minute later the music was interrupted by Natasha's phone ringing.

Thankfully the oven timer went off anyway. They kiss a few more times then unhappily step apart. Peter goes to get the food while Natasha reaches for her phone, imagining all the ways she can made her displeasure known to whoever disturbed them.

She sees that it was Pepper who called. She calls her back, wondering why she called.

"Ah the love spiders, still alive, still intact?" Tony's voice rang out since she had put it on speaker.

"Yes, we are alive, and fine, but you may not be intact when we get back. Did you need something?"

"Ooh, sounds unhappy, Peter my boy I would have thought you could do better... ow, ouch, __Pepper__..." The sounds of a slight scuffle is heard. "Please ignore him. We just wanted to see how you guys are doing." Peppers voice came on next her voice not surprisingly exasperated.

"We're fine, and for the record, Stark. I've been __very__ happy all weekend." Natasha said looking at Peter and smiling at the cute way he blushes.

They heard Tony in the background of the phone "That's my boy. Ouch, ow, stop that."

"Was there anything else we were just getting ready to sit down and eat the meal that Peter cooked for us."

"No, just wanted to make sure you both were okay. Are you planning on staying longer?"

Natasha looked over to Peter. He shrugged his shoulders, of course he wants to stay longer but he has responsibilities and he misses May.

"No, we want to, but to much is going on, however we wouldn't say no to coming back another time."

Peter who had been putting out the food he made, remembered the damage he did. He looked at Natasha and pointed to the ceiling. She has to keep from laughing and says "Hang on Peter needs to tell you something."

"Hey Pepper, Tony."

"Hi sweetie. What's up?"

"So um, I may have caused some damage. I uh may have created two holes."

Tony butts in, "What happen you two get a little rough."

"Yes, uh well no, It wasn't that. We... I webbed us up and forgot to bring a way to get out."

There is silence on the line, they can hear breathing and what sounds like someone laughing faintly in the background.

"So, you two got a little rough but that wasn't what caused the holes, you webbed yourselves and forgot to get something to get out of it. Sex on the wall?" Tony said

Blushing brightly and ignoring Natasha who is silently laughing. Uh, no, not the wall... it was... the ceiling."

That was too much Natasha burst out laughing.

"Wai... what, the ceiling?"

"Yes, we are both part spider. Is that really a shock?" Natasha can't help herself. This is perfect revenge against Stark.

Peter, getting over his timidness. "Pepper, are you there?"

Very hesitant "Yes, I'm... I need a minute."

Peter motions to the table and they both go sit down. Peter dishes some of the food onto her plate for her to try.

He watches as she takes a bite and she moans at how good it is.

Tony suddenly speaking reminding them they he was still on the phone. "Are you two having sex?"

"No, I just tried the food Peter made and it is very good."

"Pepper, are you with us?" Peter said, he had forgotten they were still on the line.

"Yes, uh, I'm curious at how sex on the ceiling works... but I don't want to know."

Natasha can't help it, "when you are part spider it works __very__ good."

"Pepper I'll send you a picture of the holes and you let me know who you want to come take care of it. Sorry about the damage." Peter suddenly says to keep Natasha from teasing them any farther.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No, I feel bad, I should have gotten my web dissolving fluid, but I was..."

"Distracted?" Tony supplied amused "I would imagine so."

"Okay we are hanging up now." Natasha said "See you guys tomorrow. Afternoon or evening. Goodbye."

"Bye see you tomorrow." Pepper said the line disconnected. The music started playing again.

They eat the food. Natasha enjoying this wonderful home cooked meal. "Bucky's lessons are paying off."

When they are done. Natasha tells Peter that since he cooked she cleans. She does the dishes and doesn't let Peter help.

He hops up on the counter in the same spot that Natasha sat on earlier.

Watching her, as the music is still playing.

When Natasha is almost done Peter hops down and coming up behind her he wraps his arms around her putting his chin on her shoulder swaying gently to the music.

Natasha can feel his manhood pressed against her ass. She has to almost bite her tongue to keep from moaning.

Peter kisses and nibbles her shoulder and neck, humming to the music as one of his hands go up under her shirt. Softly stroking her skin.

"I love you, I need you." he whispers quietly into her ear. His other hand drifts down and rests on her waist. He gently grinds his sex against her ass.

She can't help the moan at all the things he doing to her. "If you don't want broken dishes, because you distracted me..."

"I can always buy her new dishes. This is so much better." Peter whispers naughtily into her ear, as he gently sucks on her earlobe.

That's almost makes her knees weak. She snaps the dish scrubbing brush in half.

He moves to kiss on her neck behind her ear. She didn't even realize she had tilted her head to give him access. She can tell his smirking when he whispers "Oops... sorry, not sorry."

She does take pleasure when she gives a deep moan she feels him twitch on her ass.

She drops the brush and entwines her hand in his resting on her waist, she's not sure what she intends to do with it, either pull it way or push it down to continue.

She tightens up her hand and leans back. Rubbing on him.

He just waits a few minutes of kissing her neck and stroking her skin, waiting to see what she does. He then very gently nibbles on her lobe and whispers "I want you to ride me right __now__."

Her pleasure center lights up, she has been aching for him for several hours. She knows he has been as well.

She drops the dish still in her hand, turns and kiss him hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

She starts to take off his clothes right there at the sink.

He doesn't waste time, starts taking her clothes off to.

Once they're naked, she pushes him to the floor and mounts him. She needs to ride him hard and fast, not like before, this is an overload of pleasure and powerful need to connect.

She grabs him pulling up to kiss her. His hands are busy driving her pleasure higher in all the ways he knows how.

"Fuck, oh __fuck__, don't stop, __please__ baby don't stop." Natasha is almost in a hazy of pleasure.

"__Natasha__, my love, you are so beautiful. Yes, ride me, I'm yours. __Fuck__ you are so tight and wet. That's it ride me, my goddess. I'm yours forever and always." Peter is almost chanting, he is in a hazy, he's been aching ever since he gave her the massage.

Now she is demanding, not in the dominance way but in the 'I need you' way, that he loves.

This is her coming undone, as he's coming undone as well.

She pulls him close, her fist in his hair, as she is thrusting herself down on him. Her arm is around him holding tightly. She pulls his head to the side and starts to lick, bite and suck. His words about being hers makes her want to mark him.

He can tell she's so close, her whole body is almost shaking at how high her pleasure is.

He whispers "Cum for me my queen... Like a __good girl.__"

That pushed her over the edge, she tightens up her arms almost painfully for Peter but he ignores it. As she clamps down on him. She bites his shoulder almost hard enough to pierce the skin.

She pants, her head on his shoulder. "how do you do that? How do you play me like a fiddle?"

"I don't think of it as that. I love you, Natasha. I want you to feel good. So I pay attention to what makes you feel good. I know just how lucky I am to be here."

"Oh baby," Natasha feels her love swell. She caresses his face and gives him a deep gentle kiss. She realized that he still has not gotten his release yet. "I know just how lucky I am to be here to. I love you Peter."

She starts to move on him again slowly she is still sensitive but it's worth it to her. "It's your turn baby." She grips him and slides up and down on him.

He's already panting.

She leans over to his ear. "__You__ belong to me, and __I__ belong to you. Cum for me baby. Give me your love." She kisses his neck, he tilts his head giving her access.

She gently lays him down as she leans down on him. She uses her flexibility to keep sliding him in and out of her. She leans up to gently suck on his earlobe, it causes him to moan and thrust up in her.

She smiles when he rolls them over and he's on top of her.

He has his hand under her head, so she's not on the hard floor.

He starts to thrust faster, and he leans down to suck and bite her neck. Needing to mark her, like she did to him.

"Yes, baby that's right, keep doing that. You feel so good in me."

Peter keeps muttering her name with each thrust "__Natasha, Natasha, Natasha__."

"Yes, baby, yes keep going. Cum for me."

Peter is so close he reaches down to stimulate her clit. Even in his haze he needs her to climax with him.

Natasha almost stops him, but she knows how important it is to him. She wanted it to be about him, but for him, it's all about her.

He starts thrusting even faster. He's eyes closed. He's panting almost feverishly kissing her neck jaw, breasts. Suddenly he gasps and stiffens up and she feel his cock swell in her.

She has a orgasm when he releases into her. He collapses on her, she wraps her arms around him, keeping him there.

She can feel him give her feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders whispering "I love you." in between them.

Peter slowly pulls out of her, causing both of them to moan. He then picks her up and carries her bridal style to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed. "Much softer then the hard floor." He says as he lays down next to her. Pulling her close.

She can tell he needs to hold her, this last time was powerful. She doesn't mind she wants to stay with him. She wraps her arms around him, softly kissing him.

"I love you Peter. You belong to me and I belong to you." She knows that's what he wants to hear.

Which is good because that's what she wants to say.

"I love you too Natasha. I'm yours forever and always."

"I'm yours too baby. It's a two way street."

"Your mine, and I'm yours."

"Yes baby."

"I need to draw you a bath."

"No, draw __us__ a bath."

"I'm pampering you."

"Well I want to pamper you too."

Peter looks a little surprised, "okay."

Natasha knows he's surprised because he doesn't think he should be pampered. "Baby, you deserve to be pampered just as much as I do."

Peter starts to argue, but is stopped when Natasha puts her finger on his mouth.

"Don't argue, it's true. Now, my favorite subject, draw us a bath so we can pamper the hell out of each other." She says smirking.

"Yes my queen goddess."

Peter reluctantly gets out of Natasha's arms. He goes to start the bath, getting it as hot as he can stand it.

Natasha walks in finds some bath bombs to put in. It is a full Jacuzzi size tub. More than enough room for the both of them.

When the tub is full enough she has him get in so she can sit in between his legs her back against his.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

She entwines her hands in his as she gets comfortable in his embrace.

They stay like that for a while just enjoying the warm water, and being in each other's arms.

Eventually the water cools off, they get out and drain the tub. Starting the shower to rinse off and other things.

Natasha strokes him until he's hard then turns him so his back is to the water then she gets on her knees.

Peter seeing what she's going to do starts to protest. "No, you don't have to do tha..."

Natasha knew he would protest, he doesn't care about getting blow jobs. He would rather give her oral.

She gives him the look and he shuts up.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. You give me oral all the time. I want to do this for you. Relax you will enjoy it."

She grabs his cock and licks up the underside of it. Peter has to reach up to grab the bar.

She does love the tastes of him. She puts her mouth of the head and rolls her tongue around his head as she sucks slightly. She takes her hand and strokes him up and down.

"__Fuck__, Natasha." Peter moans with a shuddered breath.

She smiles, she is good at what she does, dare she say she's excellent at everything she does.

She moves her hand and opens her throat she takes him all the way down. Then continues to deep throat him.

Peter feels his ab muscles quiver at the feeling her wet warm mouth is giving him. She hums as she has him deep in her mouth. The vibrations drive a spike of pleasure though his body.

"Oh fuck, __Natasha__." He starts to put his hand on her head, but stops he's afraid he'll lose control and hurt her.

She grabs his hand and puts it on her head. She then puts her hand on his back and pushes him in, letting know he can move.

Peter almost lost in the pleasure starts to gently face fuck her, he has his hand on her head.

She continues to work his shaft and head while her other hand comes up to fondle his balls.

Not long after he starts to mutter that he's close and he tries to pull out. She stops him and when he cums she swallows it all.

She smiles as he's mutter "fuck" repeatedly she can see his whole body is weak. Only the grip he has on the bar is keeping him up.

She take her mouth off of him, kissing her way back up, teasing his belly button then licking and nipping his nipples. Moves to his collarbone, and neck.

By that point Peter is recovered enough he grabs her neck and pulls her to mouth and he kisses her hard his tongue in her mouth.

Then he rests his head on her shoulder as he catches his breathe.

She just holds him, happy that she is finally able to give him a taste of what he's being doing to her all weekend.

He says with a quiver still in his voice "My turn."

He starts to work his way down her taking extra time with her ladies. Nipping and licking her abs, giving her clit a kiss and lick.

That made her shudder. She has been anticipating what he's doing to her. He slides one finger in her then quickly adds a second. He then gently starts to suck and lick her clit.

When she has grown wet he puts his other fingers in for a few strokes and then switches back. Then he puts her leg up on the ledge and pushes both fingers in her ass. She didn't expect it and gave a loud moan.

He moves both sets of fingers in and out alternating one goes in as the other come out. He takes the thumb and rubs the area between her ass and pussy.

He learned about it online. Google has had some weird searches from him this last month. He smiles as he thinks of some of the things he's searched for.

It works Natasha moans grabs her breast and she's leaning against the wall. "Fuck, oh baby, don't you __dare__ fucking stop. Faster."

he smiles happy to make her feel what she just did to him. He takes his mouth off her clit and quickly says "Yes my queen" then goes back and starts to move and suck faster.

She almost screams when her orgasm hits she does squirt a little. He laps her juices as they come out.

"Okay, stop, stop. Too much." she says blindly reaching for him.

He slowly pulls his fingers out of her, then he sticks the fingers that has her pussy juices on them in his mouth as he looks up at her watching him, and sucks them clean. He smiles as he says "Yummy."

He then licks and kisses his way back up to her. She grabs him and kisses him hard. "Okay, I might let you win this time."

They each recover for a while. Then they wash each other. Drying off and getting ready for bed. Like before Peter says goodnight to the AIs then he climbs in bed getting her side ready. After she makes sure the dishes are finished and house is secure she heads to bed.

She spoons up against him and they soon fall asleep.


	5. Tuesday & Wednesday

Peter wakes up. As usual Natasha is on her back and he's cuddling up to her. Usually she's awake before him. Or they wake up the same time.

He can tell by her calm slow heartbeat she's still asleep.

He just takes advantage of her being asleep to watch her. She is at peace, even has a slight smile.

He brushes his thumb above her waist, gently he wants her to sleep. Like the other day, he feels so calm and peaceful. He softly kisses her shoulder

"Peter." She softly mutters it as she pulls him closer.

He feels his heart swell. "I love you." he very quietly says to her as he tucks his face into her neck.

He smiles when Natasha gives a happy sigh and leans her head on his.

He falls back to sleep. Warm, content, and loved.

Natasha wakes up a little later. Smiling when she feels Peter tucked into her neck.

She places her hand on his arm that's over her middle. She gently rubs her thumb on his arm. Her other arm moves up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Natasha" Peter mutters.

She smiles softly just feeling the peaceful feeling of him being in her arms.

She knows when he's awake when she feels feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Good morning, baby." She whispered sighing at how good she feels.

"Good morning моя любимая Natasha" Peter said quietly

He pulls his head out of her neck and they kiss gently for a while.

They each know that today is the day they need to go back.

Peter thinking about having to go back, to not have her to himself all day and night, makes him tighten his arm around her just a little.

Natasha who is thinking along the same line knows that he's not ready to give up this time they have when he holds her just a little tighter.

"Baby, it will be okay we will just have to see about coming back sometime for a week, just you and I."

"I like that. I know it won't change to much, but I'm just sad it's not going to be just you and I. In this perfect little world here."

Natasha feels the same but she just shuffles to get closer to him. "I love you." She whispers in between kisses.

"I love you too." Peter says smiling still feels a warmth spread through him when she tells him that.

"Come on make love to me one more time this morning before we have to start cleaning up the place and getting ready to go."

"Okay, I think two hours I can last that long."

"Really two hours? That would be impressive."

Peter just smirks and starts to take Natasha's shirt and panties off. Kissing softly and gently. He then leans back to push down his own shorts.

He leans up and kisses her neck then looks her in the eyes when she nods he lines up his cock with her folds and pushes in slowly.

He keeps moving in and out of her slowly, gently nibbling kissing sucking everywhere. Not moving to fast. Just he keeps a steady pace with her.

He only speeds up slightly when she's close, but he takes a deep breath and keeps gently thrusting in and out of her. He does what he can to get her off, but nothing to get himself closer.

He won't say it to her, but he used to do this to Felicity, she loved his staying power. She didn't care as much if he got his release, as long as she got hers.

It's harder for him this time because unlike with Felicity he's in love with Natasha, and so he's emotionally invested in her.

Where as with Felicity it was all about physical pleasure.

Natasha is curious as to how long he can go.

They've had some pretty lengthy love making sessions even lengthier sex sessions but an hour is as long as they've gone.

As they near an hour, Peter has cum once pretty hard, while Natasha has cum four times. He still hard, thrusting into her.

When it comes down to it, they both know that Natasha can push him over the edge at anytime. She knows how to control him as well as he can her.

However she does enjoy all the different ways he uses to get her off without getting himself worked up.

So she just lays back to enjoy all the pleasure she's receiving from him.

At an hour and half she's cum a few more times and he's cum once more. However she can tell he's getting more worked up, he's starts to thrust faster before he slows down. She can see him starting to sweat a little.

She knows that after so long his cock is getting sensitive and it's harder for him to control himself. It doesn't help that she's been getting tighter around him.

"Peter baby, you don't need to prove anything. I can tell you're hurting yourself. Cum for me baby. Give me your love." She starts to push him over the edge one more time.

Peter knowing she's right let's himself start to go faster and soon he's panting nibbling on her.

She wraps her arms around him when he whispers her name and seizes up his body, she can feel his cock swell in her.

She just holds him as he catches his breathe. Even though he's not heavy and she likes the way he feels in her arms, she knows he will think he's too heavy and try to get up.

So she saves him the trouble and turns them so they are side by side.

She continues to kiss him softly and gently as he pulls out of her, he grimaces because he's too sensitive. It actually hurt him.

They stay that way for another 20 minutes after a few minutes Peter had recovered and was actively participating in the kissing and touching. He smiles and just loses himself in her arms.

They stay in bed another hour just holding each other, neither want to get up and start getting ready to leave.

Eventually ever the sensible one, Natasha does get up and pull Peter up with her. They go take a long shower each touching kissing caressing.

Peter does go down on her and does the same thing he did to her last night. With his fingers in both her ass and pussy.

It hit Natasha just as hard as it did last night. She spent several minutes holding him tightly as she came down from her high.

They wash each other, and then get out and dry off. Each getting dressed packing up their clothes they throw all the bed sheets in to the wash and what's in the washer the dryer.

They use the leftover food to make breakfast. Then they spend some time on the lounge chair on the porch watching the waves and holding each other.

Peter gets up to move the clothes loads. He starts to fold the dried clothes and put them way. He remembers that he needs to take pictures of the holes and send to Pepper.

He gets his phone out and sees several missed calls and texts. Nothing major he spends a few minutes texting a few people back. Takes the picture and sends them to Pepper.

Peter feels Natasha just before she wraps her arms around him and puts her chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong baby?"

Peter who's been thinking about Felicity and his upcoming classes.

Has been wondering about her and him publicly. As of right now nobody knows they are together. But soon the charity galas and other business related parties will start and he's expected to show up to at least a few, as the heir of Stark Industry well one of the heirs.

Plus if the check out girl from the other day is an induction wearing more fitting clothes will attract attention.

"Nothing's wrong per say. Just wondering, do we go public with is? Because as one of Stark's heirs I will be watched. And as much as I hate to say it, wearing more fitting clothes for you, which I love to do will also..."

"Attract other people's attention. I know..."

"I mean it would be one thing for Natasha Romanoff to date Peter Parker, but if Natasha Romanoff is seen being to friendly with Spider-man... I guess I could eventually come out."

"How about for now, we continue as normal. And publicly Peter Parker is dating Natasha Romanoff while Spider-man has a mysterious redheaded companion or I can always wear a full mask like you."

"Are you going to be okay with what people will say about you?"

"I don't care what others say. Will you?"

"__Me?__ My street cred will be through the roof. Scrawny geeky nobody, dating the hottest avenger and woman in the universe? I will be something of a minor god to the male population and I'd bet a good portion of the female population." Peter said smirking

Natasha as to laugh.

"Tony has done a much better job of keeping his private life private so I will have more leeway to stay out of the public's eye. But I will still need to attend Stark functions and I'd much rather have you by my side."

"I always hated those functions."

"Yeah me to, but if you don't want to go..." Peter feeling feisty smirks and say "I could always ask Carol if she would like to go."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and Peter knew he would be paying for that later. "teasing the black widow... you __do__ like to live dangerously."

"I will always rather have you there with me. There is nobody on this planet or this universe that I would rather have by my side." Peter is a bit crazy but he's not stupid. There is teasing the black widow and then there's pissing the black widow off. "I love you, honey." Peter says quickly adding as he steps into her arms to kiss her neck and jaw.

He misses the smirk that Natasha has, even though they love each other. It's nice that she still has it. Like Stark once side it's better to be feared __and__ loved.

In truth they both know he has nothing to fear from her. She may tease him, but she loves him too much to ever hurt him.

She leans over to his ear and whispers "Smart boy."

"So my beloved most everything is done. I'm going to make lunch and once the last load is done in the dryer fold them and put them away. I think that's it. Anything you want to do before we leave?" Peter asks her. A change of topic seems like a good idea.

"No, not at the moment."

Peter steps out of her arms. And heads to the kitchen to start making lunch. He has figure what he wants to make, not simple sandwiches but something that should use the rest of the food left over.

Natasha gets on the counter just like last night and watches Peter move fluidly around the kitchen.

She grabs her phone and checks her messages. She sees that Clint and Bucky have more information on the Black Cat AKA Felicia Hardy.

"Whatcha looking at?" Peter asks

"Her full name is Felicia Hardy" Natasha says looking up.

Peter sighs, "Okay, still don't care. If she comes back... I'll deal with her then. Or I guess you will deal with her then." Peter with a sad look steps up to her, she give him her full attention. "Just be careful what you wish for. You want to know more about her and I. I just... she is my __past__ and you are my __future,__ I bet if I talked to Dr. Strange he would tell me that you are __all__ my futures."

Before she can respond he turns back to continue to work on lunch. His movements not as happy nor fluid.

Natasha's not sure what to say, she said everything that needed to be said but she feels bad. Before she can say anything.

Peter looks over and says "I know you are doing what needs to be done. I understand everything I'm not mad or upset just I don't want to deal with her or what you might find out happened."

Natasha understands she has done stuff she's not proud of, most of her young life could be classified that way.

She hops down off the counter and pulls Peter in for a hug. "I love you." she whispers to him.

"I love you to, so much." Peter just pulls her tight to him. He steps out of her embrace "Lunch should be ready in about 30 minutes if you want to go work on that."

"No baby, you are right, Clint and Bucky can handle it. I don't want to know. I would rather be right here." She takes her phone and sends a text to both of the guys to just handle it without her. She then turns on the music.

Peter just breathes a sigh of relief, and goes back to making lunch.

Natasha who had hopped back on to the counter. Realized something. "Wait if she didn't have you remove your suit. But you two... is that why you don't want them to look into it?

"No, after the first time, I spent an hour convincing Karen and FRIDAY to delete the footage, and not record any more times." Peter said wondering when she would ask that.

Peter finished the meal and then set it on the table. He pulled out her chair, she smiles as she sat down. They eat the food.

It's quiet, Natasha feels bad it's all her fault. She knows how to fix it. After they finish eating she turns his chair and sits in his lap.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly. She smiles when he starts to participate and puts his arms around her pulling her close. They just relax in each other's arms.

They finish cleaning up the kitchen. They walk into the bedroom to grab the bags.

Natasha wants one more memory she drops her bag and starts to take his shirt off. "Strip" she tells him.

Peter not one to argue about a order like that. Immediately takes the rest of his clothes off. He grows hard as she takes her clothes off, which was her intention.

Once they are both nude, she gently pushes back on the bed. She gets up on his lap kissing him some more.

"Lay down" she says smiling. Her smile grows as he quickly moved back and laid down.

Natasha lines herself up and slides down on him. She leans down so they can touch, she still marvels at her flexibility, keeping him sliding in and out of her as they lay on each other.

Peter loves the way she knows how to make him feel good. He runs his hands over her body, wanting to drive her pleasure.

She grabs his hands and just rides him nice and steady. They just lose themselves in their love and passion for each other.

Peter feels himself getting closer, but not wanting this to end he takes a deep breathe to try and calm down.

"Peter baby, you know I don't want this to end either, but we will have to leave eventually." Natasha said She redoubles her efforts to get him off.

Peter lets go and lets her control the session. Soon his panting and soon he's arching up and whispering her name as he releases into her. She also feels herself fall with him. They spend another 20 minutes holding each other coming down from high.

They get up and use the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. They each do one more walk through and check everything then they load the bags into the motorcycle.

Natasha tosses the keys to Peter "You drive."

He gets on and feels Natasha get on behind him wrapping her arms around him. He takes off, heading north. Towards home. They take the same route back, stopping at a gas station an hour out of New York City to get gas and stretch.

Since they are not in a hurry they stop and get a snack at the dinner and spend time just relaxing.

They get up to leave when a guy walks over Natasha readied herself to deal with another idiot that thinks he's god's gift to woman. "Ms. Romanoff I just wanted to say thank you, you and your team have do a lot for us. May I shake your hand?" He slowly puts his hand out.

Internally she's surprised but doesn't show it. She shakes the man's hand he is surprisingly gentle. "Thank you Ms. Romanoff I'll leave you two I just wanted to say thanks." He turned and walk away.

They wait until they are back on the motorcycle heading up the road, "Sure __you__ get thanked, me I'm a menace and evil and whatever else old JJJ can think up." Peter said teasingly

Natasha joking, "Well if you didn't antagonize him."

"But with his hitler mustaches and bluster it's sooo easy. Besides he started it. I was happy to do my neighborhood friendly shtick, when he started to attack me in his columns."

They talk more about patrolling, and what will happen when they do missions for the Avengers.

They reach the tower as it starts to get dark. They park stretch and take their bags up stairs.

The whole team along with May and Carol, are __conveniently__ in the common room when they both stepped out of the elevator.

They spend at least an hour talking. Peter gets hugs from half of the room. Both Natasha and Peter get gently teased about how rested and relaxed they both look.

Natasha grabs Peter's bag when it becomes clear that he's not getting way from the others anytime soon. She takes both bags placing his inside his room and taking hers into her room.

"What Clint?" She turned and sighs at his smirk.

"If you didn't have spider powers I don't think you would be able to walk."

"Uh, okay?"

"Kid knows what he's doing in the sack."

Natasha sighs again she didn't really want to know this.

"Nothing during was recorded but before and especially after. Oh boy, that was one satisfied kitty. He usually want two hours."

Natasha didn't react outwardly but she did wonder about that.

"That's because I had no emotional attachment to Felicity. I couldn't last that long with Natasha because I love her." Peter's voice come from behind Clint he watched Natasha take their bags down.

He then saw Clint head that way with a smirk. He figured Clint would tease her about him.

He excused himself to put his clothes away.

Clint stopped he could hear the sadness in Peter's voice. He looked at Natasha to see a mix of love and sadness. "I'm sorry Nat, I just wanted to tease you. I guess this is an issue."

"It's my fault. I pushed it... just unless you or Bucky need something from me, leave me out of it. I don't want to know." Natasha stepped around Clint to go into Peter's room. He's putting his clothes away. He looks up when she steps in and closes the door.

"You know that I need you to much to be able last that long..."

"I know baby, for us it's always been more than just physical." Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter and they hold each other. "I asked Clint to keep me out of the loop. I don't want to know. You were right about being careful what I ask for."

"Peter, May needs to head home soon and would like to say goodnight." FRIDAY said quietly.

"Okay thanks FRIDAY. I think I might stay at May's tomorrow. I've spent more time here then there, so I'd imagine she might miss me." When Natasha has a slight frown. "You could always come with me?"

"I'll think about it. Only if you clean your room."

"That is a given. I planned on doing that any way."

Peter reluctantly stepped out of Natasha's arms. He puts on his smile and heads to the main room.

He kisses and hugs May and tells her that he will be home tomorrow to spend time. He knows he made the right choice when she tightens her grip and she gives a happy sigh.

He steps over to give Carol a hug and kiss as well. "Welcome home itsy."

"Thanks Ripley."

He watches as they both head down to the garage. He gives Pepper another hug he reaches out to listen to the two heartbeats. He smiles when both heartbeats are strong and steady.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asks knowing he's listening based on how he tilts his head. Plus he does it a whenever she's near him.

"Yeap." Peter smiles glad that she isn't bothered by him doing that.

The rest of the group sit down around the TV to watch a movie. Natasha pulled him over to the love seat they tend to claim and she lays down on her side pulling him down to lay on his back in front of her.

His arm is around her while her head is on his chest their feet hanging over the side. They both ignore the mix of smirks and soft smiles the rest of the room is giving them.

They are all happy at how carefree Natasha is acting, they rarely see Natasha act that freely usually with Peter.

Of course Tony had to ruin it. "Okay you kids no hanky panky. The rest of us are here now."

Natasha looks him dead in the eyes and says "no promises" with a evil smirk.

"Oh god he's teaching her now." Tony muttered.

He sighed when both spiders looked at him weird. "That's the same look Peter gets when he's being a little shit."

"Thank you." Peter said smiling widely.

He just continues to caresses her skin with his thumb. They have their other hands entwined. She is using her free hand play with Peter's hair at the nape of his neck.

The movie starts and the lights dim.

They both just relax in each other's arms. During the movie. Natasha toyed with doing something, but Peter knowing the look she has, tightens his hand in hers. She looks down at him and he slightly shakes his head no. She gives him a playful pout.

He reaches up to give her a gentle kiss. Her pout turns into a soft smile.

They both hear a soft happy sigh coming from the area that Pepper and Tony are sitting.

Peter whispers "I love you."

"I love you too."

They go back to watching the movie. But neither are really paying attention. They are more intent on each other. Natasha puts one of her legs over his.

Soon Peter is stiffing a moan. Which based on the smirk Natasha is sporting she's __well__ aware.

"Never underestimate my abilities, baby." She whispers to him.

"I don't, I know you can play me like a __fiddle__." Peter said softly back. "Are you ready?"

Natasha nods it is fun to toy with him in front of the others. But she is ready to be alone with him.

"I don't suppose you will give me a few minutes to calm down, I would rather not flash my mom and dad." Peter said

Natasha gave a fake sigh, "I guess." She stops moving her leg.

Peter done waiting he gets up keeping his back to the rest of the group as much as possible. He pulls Natasha up with him. "We're heading to bed goodnight guys."

The rest of the room's goodnight was given with varying degrees of smirks. Everyone else could tell what they are doing.

Natasha and Peter head to her room. Peter stopped to get his sleep wear and shower stuff.

Once they get to her room, they strip and head to shower. As the water streams down them, Peter kisses Natasha putting all the pent up passion that she invoked in him on the love seat, in to it.

He wraps her arms around him and lifts her up, she reaches down to line his sex up with her entrance she starts to rock him in her.

Peter lavishes attention to her ladies, soon they are moving faster moaning she kisses him as they both go over the edge of bliss together.

She moves off of him as they hold each other touching and caressing and kissing while they come down.

Peter then continues to do his favorite thing in the shower which is to wash her body and hair. She washes him, showing as much care and love as he does for her, every time he takes care of her.

They dry off, and get ready for bed.

"FRIDAY privacy mode please."

"Boss and mama boss have enabled automatic privacy mode for both rooms at night."

"Oh okay, thank them for us."

"Of course baby boss." FRIDAY voice was always cheerful when she called him her and Karen's nickname.

They both climb into bed and a little worn out from the long ride back home. Natasha tucks herself into Peter and they both fall asleep.

* * *

Peter woke up to his cock being stroked. He looked over to see Natasha laying next to him still clothed watching him as her hand is under his shorts gently stroking him to hardness.

He lets out a moan, letting her know he's very much enjoying it.

"Shorts off." She ordered as she got up to start taking her clothes off.

Peter almost whimpering when Natasha pulled her hand out of his shorts. It turns into a throaty moan when she pulled her shirt off.

He is quick to push down his shorts and kick them off.

Peter starts to reach for her breasts when she smiles and grabs his hand "Nah ah, your queen has a different idea this morning. You just lay there and let your queen take care of her favorite subject this time."

She crawls down to lay between his legs she looks up at him and grabs his hard cock.

She gives him a seductive smile and licks the underside of his cock. "My ladies want to thank you for all the love you show them."

Her seductive smile turned into a smirk she then leans up to press her breasts around his cock sliding them up and down.

She kisses and sucks on the tip every time it gets close to her mouth. "Do you like how my ladies take care of you baby." She said softly seductively watching as Peter balls his hands in the sheets his back arching in pleasure.

She watches as he nods short almost jerky movements knowing he's almost completely lost in the pleasant she's giving him.

Peter loves her breasts that's no secret, and her size makes a perfect fit for his cock.

Add to it the incredible abilities Natasha has with her mouth both in what she's saying and how she's handling his cock. He's quickly lost in the soft warm pillowy feel of her breasts wrapped around him.

Natasha controls the pace, she speeds up until he's close then she slows down. She takes his tip in her mouth and sucks on it swirling her tongue around the head.

Not surprising that gets him close very quickly.

She knew as much as he loves her breasts, him watching her titty fuck him, would drive him quickly up the wall. "Do you like my ladies fucking you baby?"

"Yes, oh god yes." Peter's almost beyond words at this point.

Natasha smiles at his incoherence. She smiles even bigger when he takes both hands and puts them gently on her head. Trying to control the pace, she lets him do that.

This is supposed to be about him, even if she can't help but control the situation.

Of course, they both know, Peter is happy to let her take control.

Peter starts to flex his hips and pant, muttering about being close, he starts to try and push her head back.

She only goes so far back, she opens her mouth when his cock twitches and he cums on her chin, in her mouth and dribbles down on to her ladies.

That was her plan. She waits until Peter catches his breath and looks down at her his eyes still half lidded, she scopes up some of it and puts it in her mouth.

His cock still nestled in between Natasha's breasts twitch and he moans when he hears her moan out "__yummy__" she does that a few more times. Loving both his taste and how much it turns him on.

Peter reaches behind him to grab a box of tissues on the nightstand handing them to her, to wipe off the leftovers.

She starts to get up, but soon finds herself being held by Peter.

As soon as she got off his legs he sit up to kiss her and pull her up to him. He wants to hold her, to connect.

He has recovered enough to kiss an nibble on her jaw and neck, then her shoulders and collarbone.

She puts her finger on his mouth when she sees he's about to tell her he's going to return the favor. "Make love to me baby."

"As you wish, моя любимая Natalia" He moves over her, she doesn't even have to look down to grab him and line him up to her sex.

He pushes into her slowly, sliding in and out of her as he continues to bite nibble and suck on her paying special attention to her ladies.

He reaches up to gently nibble on her earlobe. "I love you, I need you." he then nuzzles his nose into her neck.

Natasha feels the jolt of pleasure course through her when he nibbled on her earlobe. She leaned up after and holding his head with her hands she kisses his ear and whispers "I love and need you too baby, cum for me. Give me your love."

She lays back and they start to kiss their tongues dueling while Peter starts to make his strokes shorter and faster.

She cups his cheeks and in between kisses she softly says "That's it baby, give me your love."

Soon he's shooting his seed deep inside her, causing her to clamp down on him. They each cry out the other's names as they go over.

He arms give out and he slowly lays on her, she's is quick to wrap her arms around him to keep him there. He turns so they are side by side. She kisses the sweat on his brow.

She then buries her face into his neck. Just loving the calm content feeling that have washed over her. She can hear his heartbeat calming down.

As he strokes his hand up and down her back. Cupping her ass cheek and giving them a good squeeze. He bends his head down to kiss her shoulder.

He pulls the sheets over them to keep their overheated bodies from cooling off to quickly.

He tucks his face into her shoulder as well and they both fall back to sleep for a while.

An hour later finds both spiders in the shower. Peter has lifted her leg and is putting his tongue to use. As well as his sticky fingers, in both holes.

He looks up and with a slight smirk says "Does my queen goddess like how her favorite subject is taking care of her needs?"

"Yes baby, you are doing very good. Don't stop... faster baby faster."

Always happy to follow her directions Peter does just that. He sucks her juices off his fingers before kissing and sucking his way back up to her mouth. She pulls him to kiss him hard.

They finish the shower and get dressed. They head to the kitchen, Peter cooking the food while Natasha sets everything else up. She then wraps her arm around him smirking when she presses her breasts against him.

They eat the food enjoying this time, most everyone is either gone or in another part of the building.

Afterwards, Peter heads to his lab for a while to check on several long term projects he has going.

Natasha heads to her office to take care of paperwork that has built up.

Knowing that someone is there, she looks up to see both Bucky standing in her doorway.

"What."

"We reviewed all the data from both Peter's suit and the police reports. They can't find any evidence of Ms Hardy committing any crimes. The police have no evidence and don't consider her a suspect. Not even SHIELD can find any evidence. There is plenty of robberies in the cites she's in all with the same MO. But no fingerprints, no DNA no video evidence has been found. In fact there is rumors going around SHIELD that Spider-man is helping the Black Cat." Bucky told Natasha all this. His anger evident at the end.

"What?! That is bullshit." Natasha looking up surprised.

"We know that, and Hill and Fury knows that, but most of the rest of the organization don't know him as well as we do. All they know is that Peter was spending time with the Black Cat and everyone knows she took the stuff, but with no evidence and Spider-man's known abilities has lead to lots of rumors."

"How did SHIELD get involved anyway?"

"We needed their help to get the police reports and to see if SHIELD had any information about it."

"Damn it this is all my fault. I should have just left it alone."

"Don't blame yourself, I would have done the same thing. We watched most of the footage from Peter's suit she was is __almost__ as good as you are."

Bucky just smirked when Natasha gave him an evil look. "I did say almost."

"Do we know where she is now?"

"Currently she is in San Francisco she knows she's safe, so she's not hiding."

"So what you are saying is we can't do anything about her, and we have made Peter subject to rumors that he is helping criminals?"

"Unfortunately that about sums it up."

Bucky turned to leave, he will continue to search in his own way to see if he can quash the rumors and see if he can prove the Black Cat is a thieve.

* * *

(Interlude 1)

Simon and Yelena who have spent the last several weeks driving then hiding in Montana. They check in each week to a preset phone number.

This week there is a message. Simon puts the phone on speaker. "Good morning, you have an assignment it would seem Mr. Parker had a physical relationship with a suspected criminal by the name of Felicity Hardy. You are to head to San Francisco and posing as SHIELD agents make contact and see if she would be amenable to join us. There is a secure email with her information and her current whereabouts. I am working on a secure way to contact Mr. Toomes to make a similar offer. I have also heard that another inmate by the name of Mac Gargan who has made some very vocal threats about Spider-man, I am looking into him, either to make him an offer, or silence him. I also have been tracking Herman Schultz, after you make contact with Ms. Hardy I should have his location you will go and make him a similar offer."

They removed all evidence they were there. Yelena spent the whole time studying Simon she has begun to subtly work her manipulation skills on him.

She has started to bend him to her will, slowly having him do little things her way.

She has also spent time online learning what she can about Spider-man using what she knows of Peter Parker to build a profile of him.

She used her hacking skills taught to all black widows in the red room to see if she can find anymore information from SHIELD about either.

She is disappointed that both are locked behind firewalls and security features that she can't safely try to get around. Since she is trying to stay of SHIELD's radar.

They head towards San Francisco with the intention of making the black cat an offer she __shouldn't__ refuse.

(end interlude 1)

* * *

"FRIDAY, show me the level Peter's lab is on." Tony said looking at the hologram that shows in front of him. "Currently only his lab and storage is there, right?"

"Correct boss, you left it that way in case Peter ever decided to move in." FRIDAY said

"Damn when I'm right, I'm right. I'd say he's planning to move in."

"Correct, agent Romanoff has teased Peter about the male spider moving into the female spider's web."

"Of course they would word it that way. Okay so is there anything in storage there that can't be moved?"

"No, boss it is mostly empty. I believe Peter has some of his unused equipment in there. You plan to make them a home, boss?"

"Got it in one baby girl. Okay so let's see remove the storage space, and overlay a standard apartment set up. Can we move Nat's office down there as well?"

"Yes, as well as maybe expand the lab slightly."

"Show me best layout for space." Tony watched as the level was wiped and several rooms were created. An exact replica of agent Romanoff's office is placed next to the lab while a some additional storage is added to the lab. The other side of the hall has a standard apartment layout.

"Make it one master bedroom and two additional bedrooms." Pepper said as she walked into the room. FRIDAY had alerted her to what boss is doing.

"Okay, I planned at least one for when she kicks him out of the bed. But why another?" tony said not bother to ask why she is here.

"No reason, they might have company." She is expecting them to have two spider children eventually. Better to plan now.

"You're the boss." Tony said as he changed a few things and added a second and third bedroom.

Pepper looks over the plans and seeing it to her liking she nods and kisses his cheek. "That looks great. When do you plan to start on it?"

"Pretty soon, I don't think they need to move in together right this second, do they?"

"No, you have time."

"You heard the lady FRIDAY finalize the plans and get started. Not a rush, regular priority."

"You got it boss, mama boss."

They turn to head out of the lab to get dinner Tony turns and adds "Oh and FRIDAY make sure the ceiling is reinforced." with a laugh.

Pepper just shakes her head with a grin and playfully swats his shoulder. "I'm going to check with Natasha before you start, to see if there is anything she wants to add."

* * *

The End of this story. I have a couple of one-shots in mind for this universe.

I also have a endgame AU where Natasha and Peter trade places... up to a point. Not connected to this universe.

I'm not sure how many villains the mysterious voice will gather this won't be a traditional sinister six setup. However I'd like to get close to that.

Please let me know what you think. I do love to read the feedback.


End file.
